Broken Lights And Shattered Promises
by Ryous lil Tenshi
Summary: Whilst walking in the dark one night, Marik stumbles across a bruised and beaten Ryou, and in a tempoary fit of insanity, takes him to his house, unaware of the trouble he brings on himself and Malik... And the feelings that he gets for the angel. DISCONT
1. Alleyway Conversation

-bobs in- Well, hello hello hello! xD Lookie what I got! Muaha. Yes, Control is over. Forever. -sniff- Meh. Life goes on. And I have a new fic! With new pairings! -has never swung thihs way before- I am nervous. hehe. Oh yes, rather long first chapter, hm... I spose I could make em all this big, but updates wouldnt be as quick, (IE They would only be every four or five days, not every second) Yeah... I have no life...

Disclaimer: Um... Yeah... I REALLY don't own it. If I did, well... -blush- Lets just say 4Kids would NEVER be able to edit it out for under 7 year olds... muahaha

Kay... enough rambling, on with the fic! -opens pretty little red curtain-

* * *

The room was dark and silent, but for a single shaft of moonlight across the floor, the pale beam of light catching a few wisps of dust hovering in the minimal breeze. The softer, more stable of mind of the two teens lay sleeping quietly on the bed, silent but for the occasional whimper or cry of pain from his haunting nightmares. Marik, on the other hand, was wide awake, sitting cross legged on the other half of the bloodstained bed, his mind racing. He couldn't sleep. He felt… disturbed, unsettled in the darkest part of the still night, where the still air hung like a pallor of death around the room, empty and foreboding. The darkness sighed, and pulled himself to his feet, muscular, tanned legs leading him to the window. Marik pressed his forehead to the glass, gazing vacantly down on the silent street, where the harsh orange glow of artificial light mingled with the silvery glow of the iridescent full moon. His own caramel skin had a soft light sheen to it under the light, casting haunting shadows over his tanned face.

If Marik had X-ray vision, or some other such uncanny ability to see past the rows of apartment blocks, office buildings, or large shopping malls, he might have been able to see the front door to a large building crack open, and a small figure make his way out of the ajar door, making sure to close it softly behind him, and small feet patter lightly down the street. Silver-spun hair shone like a beacon in the still street from the powerful orb handing in the night sky sparkling with thousands of stars, pinpricks in the black velvety sky. The teenager shivered in the cold night air, pulling his black jacket closer around his slim form, soft brown eyes filled with a haunting sadness gazing up at a dark window among so many others on the large building, where his tenant slept, unaware that his host was leaving him. But Ryou had to. He _had_ to. The light gently winced in remembrance of the confrontation that occurred a few short hours before, the pain in the fresh bruises on Ryous cheeks and along his ribcage still throbbing dully. He sighed softly to himself, lowering his eyes to the sickly orange glow mixed with silver moonlight on the cracked sidewalk, hoisting his rather tattered backpack over a sore shoulder.

And he began to run. His light footsteps coupled with gasps of struggled breath echoed around the silent, moon-kissed street, but no one was awake, around to hear him. No one was around to care.

A few streets away, Marik was restless, pacing the small room of the apartment anxiously, eyes often cast to the darkened ceiling. The sleeping light beside him sensed his anger in his subconscious, whimpering softly and curling into a tighter ball underneath the blankets. The darkness snorted, rolling his amethyst eyes towards the ceiling at the sight of his lights weakness, pacing back out towards the window, staring out at the smooth, moonlit scenery for a few moments, before making up his mind. Throwing a shirt and pants over his muscular frame, Marik stalked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him, not caring as it rebounded back open, due to a faulty lock.

The night air was cold against his skin, sandy blonde hair positively glowing in the silvery sheen, a faint breeze against the Egyptians skin. Marik took in his surroundings richly, a broad smile on his face as he made his way along the street cloaked in night. He was in his own element at this time of the night, the deep, frozen hours before dawn.

After all, he was the darkness.

And after fifteen minutes of walking around and lurking in the shadows untouched by the pregnant moon, Marik was bored. He sighed, wishing he hadn't left the rod at home under his lights' care, was in two minds to go and retrieve it. He froze in his walk, and turned back in the direction of his home, considering.

If he had of been walking, it was not likely that Marik would have heard the hurried footsteps, and desperate gasps of starved lungs around a hundred yards behind him. The darkness stood stock still, like a dog that had just scented a rabbit, and slowly turning around, cruel lips twisting upwards in a smile. For the teenager who was in a stumble-run along the lighted ground, turning back every few steps, cinnamon eyes wide in fear as though he expected a follower, was none other then the host body of his sworn enemy. The gears in Mariks mind began to turn, as he made his way as soft and silent as a cat into a side alleyway, shrouded in darkness.

Ryous breath came out in hitched gasps, tears clinging to long eyelashes as he kept turning on his heel, expecting to see the pale demon, anger blazing in cold crimson eyes, approaching the light with sadism in his veins. He hoisted his shabby backpack higher on his shoulder, a choked sob threatening to emit from his pale throat. Tears blurred his vision, his view naught but a blurring silvery mass. His lungs burned and he couldn't breathe, but he continued to run, his feet carrying him farther and farther from his abusive darkness.

Marik smirked, waiting in his lingering position in the shadows, as he waited for the light to run past. When Ryou did indeed stumble past the darkness, Marik grinned, and with a silver-caramel hand, he reached out quicker than a striking cobra, and seized the collar of Ryous black jacket, dragging the frantic light into the darkness shrouding the abandoned alleyway, empty but for the Egyptian darkness and the European light.

Ryou screamed as a hand roughly tore him into a side alley, just as he was looking back, _sure_ Bakura was following him. The light cried out as his spine hit the stone wall, liquid chocolate eyes wide and wet in shock and terror. His first thought was that it was a thief, who wanted to mug him and run off with his bag. His second thought was that it was some creepy pedophile who wanted to molest him, and his third (and most terrifying) was that Bakura had realized the light had run away and was going to drag him home to more terror and pain.

"Let me go!" Ryou screamed, struggling in the darkness's grasp, his eyes shut tight in pure fear. "Please, take my bag if you want, just let me go!" Tears of fear began to cling to long eyelashes, as a sob threatened to escape from his creamy throat. "God, please, just let me go!" his knees felt weak, and his breath was harsh and ragged in his chest, weak fingers struggling with the strong bronzed hand on his jacket collar. _I could probably slip out of my jacket…_ Ryou thought desperately to himself. _I could drop my bag, and run._ He took a deep shuddering breath, summoning up his courage to attempt his hurried plan.

Malik smiled to himself as he gazed at the young light, struggling and crying under his hold, fearful chocolate eyes squeezed tightly shut. The Egyptian extended a caramel finger, amethyst eyes hazing hungrily at the few filtered bars of moonlight lightly kissing Ryous soft round face, turning the porcelain skin to a pure silvery satin. Marik gently began to run his finger underneath the lights soft jawbone, marveling at the skin smoother than velvet beneath the yamis bronzed hand. Ryou whimpered softly, and began to cry, salty trickles of tears brushing Mariks fingers.

Ryou froze at the touch, his breath hitched in his throat, and his thin, battered form trembling. Squinching his eyes shut tighter, Ryou whimpered, a high keening sound in the pit of his throat, shrinking away from the touch of the strong, callused finger against his smooth ivory-silver skin. _Do it_! Ryou screamed internally, and with a burst of resolve, he wrenched his head away from Mariks(Although he didn't know it) hand, and struggled to shuck the heavy jacket off of his shoulder.

Marik jerked back at the burst of rebellion against him, and at Ryou fighting to get free of the jacket ad growled, anger rising in his veins at the light disobeying him, And with both hands, slammed the light hard into the alley wall. The angel screamed in pain, and finally opened his orbs, wide fearful chocolate eyes focusing on the Egyptian darkness in front of him, shrinking into the wall in shock and terror.

"Well, well, look who finally opened his eyes," Marik smirked in his low voice. "Now, what's the little host of the Thief King doing wandering the streets at 2AM with a backpack, hm?" One hand trailed up Ryous shoulder and along his soft cheek, running his fingers along a dark purple bruise tinted with silver moonlight along Ryous cheekbone. The light let out a soft cry of pain at his touch, shrinking further into the wall. His hands were firmly straight jacketed at his sides, due to the black leather coat pulled down to his elbows, but Ryou still struggled in fear, iridescent tears of silver still trickling down the soft plains of china.

"P-Please s-stop, M-Mar-rik…" Ryou stuttered hopelessly, breathing harshly in fear and pain as the Egyptian continued to smooth his hands along the lights childlike face. The darkness smirked at Ryous plea, his ringed index finger slowly gliding up one of the trails of salt, the younger shuddering under his touch.

"Where did this come from?" Marik frowned at the purpling bruise spreading across Ryous silky cheekbone. The whitenette flinched away from the Egyptian, his limbs trembling beneath his jacket.

"L-Let me g-go please Marik…" Ryou whimpered softly, his chin beginning to shake as he gazed up at the Egyptian with wide wet eyes. "Please…"

"_Where_ did this come from?" Marik increased his pressure on the lights bruised cheek, Ryou arching his back and crying out in pain, tears returning full force down his velvet china face.

"Please don't hurt me!" Ryou burst out crying, sobs threatening to escape from his creamy throat. "Please… Don't h-hurt me…" He struggled to free himself from the Egyptian, fear rising like bile in his throat. He had tried to _escape_ from the terror and pain and abuse, only to run back into it with another deranged yami. What the hell was _wrong_ with him? Why was he cursed like this?

"Bakura did this, didn't he?" Marik stated in his deep voice. Ryou whimpered, and shook his head, beginning to sob. "_Didn't he_?" He repeated firmly, his amethyst eyes narrowed to slits.

"Y-Yes…" Ryou choked tearfully, his head bowed. "Y-Yes, h-he did…" His knees were beginning to feel weak, and his back was so sore… He felt like fainting.

"Why?" Marik inquired, using one hand to raise the lights skin, gazing in deep scrutiny at the teenager before him, one finger still softly stroking his bruise.

"I-I don't know…" Ryou sobbed. "I-I must have a-angered him… I don't know…" He collapsed into a wave of sobs, his arms still struggling uselessly at his sides. "P-Please let me go…" he whimpered tearfully, his wet brown eyes gazing deep into cold amethyst fire. Marik complied, releasing his hold on Ryous shoulder and face, the latter sliding against the cold stone wall to the dark floor, shucking his jacket back up his shoulders, and curling himself into a tight protective ball with his hands over his head. Marik raised an eyebrow at the lights afraid behavior, frowning down upon Ryou.

"Why are you so afraid?" Marik murmured softly, crouching down to gaze eye-to-eye at the teenager. Ryou gasped and curled tighter into himself, his face buried in his knees and his arms flung over his snowy white head, shaking like a leaf. He was certainly thin and fragile enough, Marik mused to himself, frowning at his too-thin waistline and rather bony arms.

"Don't hurt me." Ryou whispered tearfully, odd little gasps and sobs emitting from his trembling form. "Please, oh god don't hurt me…"

"Why would I hurt you?" Marik queried, cold eyes gazing curiously at the pale, trembling light. Ryou swallowed a hiccup threatening to escape from his throat, and with a small burst of courage, lifted his tearstained face, and salty orbs of melted chocolate gazing at cold pools of amethyst. "Ryou?"

"Y-You're… Marik." Ryou finally stuttered, gazing uncertainly at the Egyptian. "You're a darkness, like Bakura-" The light cried out as Marik snarled, and grabbed the lights shoulders forcefully, his caramel-silver face inches from his own.

"_Never _say that." Marik snarled, eyes burning. "I am _not_ like that weak fool. _Never ever _say that again." Ryou clenched his eyes tightly shut and began to cry, shrinking away from the darkness to the best of his ability.

"I-I'm sorry!" Ryou blurted out. "I-I'm sorry, oh god, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me, please don't, I'm so sorry, please…" He held his face in his hands, sobbing in fear at the Egyptian glaring at him. "I'm _sorry_!" He wailed, his sobs and hiccups echoing around the dark empty street.

"_Okay_!" Marik hissed, holding a caramel hand over the crying lights mouth. "Now shut the hell up or someone might hear you!" Ryous soft brown eyes snapped open, his shoulders shaking. He nodded softly, and with slim pale hands, wiped the tears from his ivory face, the minute salty drops still clinging to long eyelashes. Marik sighed, and with his free hand, he swung the backpack over his shoulder, and released Ryous mouth, the light whimpering softly as Marik wrapped an arm around his delicate ribcage, gently lifting the light to his feet.

"You're coming with me." Marik whispered into the lights ear as he began to walk out of the ebony alleyway. Ryou whimpered, and began to cry again, struggling under Mariks strong hold. "I'm not going to _hurt_ you, you fool!" He hissed. "But Ra knows what will happen to you if you stay out here alone, and Bakura will skin me alive if you get hurt." Ryou nodded tearfully as he began to walk along with Marik, still feeling rather weak. "And besides…" Marik whispered teasingly into his pale ear. "Why would I let such a little beauty escape my clutches so easily?" Ryou gasped, and twisted under his strong hold, gazing up at Marik with big imploring eyes.

"M-Marik, please…" Ryou began in a shaking voice, but Marik shushed him, gently placing a finger on the lights delectable rosebud lips. The smaller of the pair gasped, eyes widened in fear, and he bowed his head, closing soft liquid chocolate eyes.

"That's better." Marik nodded, his hand now ruffling luminous silver hair. "Don't worry, we're nearly there…" He whispered, a hint of… warmth, in his voice? Ryou frowned to himself, confused. He never really thought someone like Marik was capable of warmth and love and kindness. He usually stayed clear of the yami, anyways. This was the first time he had actually had a conversation with him and it was… scary.

Marik pushed the door to the apartment block open, and began to gently guide the shaking light up the stairs, who was still weak and in too much shock to support his own weight. Ryou sighed, and smiled to himself as they paused outside the door of the darkness's apartment, the door still slightly ajar, and pushed it open, gently directing the trembling light towards the large purple sofa. Ryou sighed in relief, as Marik gently set him down on the purple velvet, setting the lights tattered backpack on the floor, Ryou stretching out like a cat on the sofa, a smile on his tired face. Mariks amethyst orbs lingered on the dark shadows under the lights eyes, as he pulled the vibrant lime-green blanket woven with a hint of golden thread off of the back of the sofa, lightly spreading it over Ryous too-thin form.

"Sleep." It was an order, not a question. The angel nodded, burying his head in the soft, well-padded armrest, warm mocha eyes gently fluttering closed. Marik nodded, smirking softly to himself in self-satisfaction, as he silently headed back to his small room he shared with his own hikari, closing the door noiselessly behind him and returning to his soft, bloodied bed.

Now he could sleep.

* * *

o.o' Yeah... It um, gets better, (I hope) hehehe

And now, as it is 8AM for me, and school starts at 8:30 and it takes me 35 minutes to walk there and I havent done me hair, I think I will take my leave. -runs off mumbling about early school starta ans sleeping in-

Read and rate!


	2. Bad Dreams

Wohooo! I'm Baack! With a rather long chapter too yay! -wonders what to do next- I have no plot right now... ugh. Meh, I'll think of something. I have a basic plot, of course, I just have trouble getting teh story from point A to point B... -sigh- I'll get there.

Disclaimer: I dont own it... waaaahhhhh...

* * *

Light, lilac eyes slowly fluttered open, breaking the light out of a fearful sleep, haunted by harrowing nightmares of his past. Malik sighed softly to himself, burying his head deeper into the pillow, trying to recapture a few more moments of sleep. His left hand tightened on the firm, caramel hand slipped in his. The light lifted his sandy head exhaustedly, sleepy lavender eyes gazing into a bronzed, sleeping face. He looked down at his clasped hand, the ringed fingers entwined with his, and frowned. _I must have cried in my sleep again_… He sighed to himself, the Egyptians free hand floating up to his red-rimmed eyes. Malik and his darkness didn't love each other, in fact, it was far from it. Marik was disgusted at the lights weakness, and Malik found him scary. But they were still sort of… there for each other. Like an unspoken agreement.

Malik slowly tugged his fingers free of the yami, and slid up to a sitting position in the bed, lavender orbs blinking at the weak sun filtering through the windows. Flashing a small smile at the sleeping yami, Malik slid out from between the covers, pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt as he made his way into the living room, humming softly under his breath on the way. He froze at the doorway to the small lounge, his eyes wide saucers of lavender and his mouth slightly open.

Ryou was sleeping on his couch, snuggled under the lime green throw rug with his head buried on the plush armrest. The angels innocent face was pained slightly, a soft whimper emitting from his delicate creamy throat as he trembled under the blanket, murmuring softly under his breath, amongst fearful gasps. The caramel teen frowned at the smaller boy, and walked slowly and silently towards him, crouching beside Ryou, leaning in to get a better sound of his soft, panicked voice.

"Please…" The angel whimpered in his sleep. "Don't hurt me…" The European light hunched over in his sleep, curling into a tight ball of protection. "Leave me alone…" Malik frowned, and reached out a caramel hand to gently touch Ryou, but withdrew his hand, thinking it would be better if he didn't, incase the light would get even more scared than now.

"Please don't hurt me…" Ryou half whispered, half moaned, deep in his self destructive night mare. "Please Bakura-sama…" Malik froze at the mention of the demon, eyes fixated on the sleeping light in shock. Ryou rolled over in his sleep, the silvery curtain of hair over his china face shifting to reveal the dark, painful-looking bruise on the soft plane of the lights cheekbone. Malik gasped aloud, bringing a slim caramel hand to his mouth, lavender eyes welling with salty water. _What has Bakura done to you_…

"No!" Ryou screamed desperately, still trapped within the deep recesses of his mind, beginning to cry. "Let me go.. Don't, please…" He sobbed in lost hope, fresh tears filling the dries tracks down a delicate bone china face. Malik couldn't take it anymore, Lilac eyes resolutely staring down at the soft European, as he gently began to shake the soft lights shoulder.

"Wake up, Ryou." He whispered by the whitenettes ear. "Ryou, you're having a bad dream, please wake up." He continued to shake the light gently, gazing concernedly into a fearful ivory face. The light gasped in his sleep, and a moment later, chocolate eyes snapped open, gazing wildly around the room for a few moments, before coming to settle on the concerned Egyptian. Ryou pulled the blankets to his mouth, trembling like a leaf, before finally relaxing, letting out a long breath as he slackened his hold on the soft throw rug. Malik sighed deeply, gently beginning to brush silver bangs out of chocolate eyes.

"What's going on?" A low voice sounded from the doorway. Malik looked up in surprise to find the darkness glaring at him with his arms crossed, Amethyst stone orbs staring coldly at him, with a mixture of… Jealousy? Anger? Hate? Malik didn't know. He knew it was one of the three, seeing as they seemed to be the only emotions he expressed and all…

"I should ask you the same question…" the Egyptian frowned at his yami. "Why the hell is Ryou even here?" His lavender eyes narrowed slightly, as he lowered his eyes to the semi-conscious teen. "Where did you find him?"

"Running away." Marik smirked, leaning against the doorframe casually. "He couldn't take Bakuras bullshit anymore." He rolled his eyes. "And yet you want to be with him." He snorted, as the Egyptian light lowered his gaze to the floor. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"Don't." Malik muttered softly, his hands clenched into fists. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" Marik smirked, pushing himself off of the doorway and stalking over to his light. Oh, he loved pushing Maliks buttons. And he always got riled whenever the darkness mentioned Maliks lover. "You know he doesn't like you, right?" He smirked. "He's a crazy psycho, anyway. You'd never work it out."

"Stop it!" Malik yelled, glaring at the yami with tears in his lavender eyes. "Shut up! Stop _saying_ things about Bakura like that, you don't _know_!"

"Don't know what?" Marik leered. "That Bakuras a cold _bastard_? Think about it, Hikari. If he did _this_ to Ryou, imagine what he would do to someone who would put out for him?"

"STOP IT!" Malik stood up, tears forming in pained lavender eyes. "Shut up, shut up shut _up_!" The caramel teen ran a hand through his hair, glaring daggers at the yami who stood less than a foot away from him.

"Afraid to understand the truth?" The darkness grinned. Malik narrowed his eyes, glaring hatefully at his darker counterpart for a moment, before resolutely marching to the door, wrenching it open and slamming it behind him, tears running down his face. He leaned against the door weakly, running his fingers through his hair as he sank to the ground, eyes miserably cast on the floor. _Damnit_. He cursed to himself. Why on _earth_ did he go and open his big mouth that night? Why did he admit that he had a secret desire for Bakura? Why did he go and tell on himself to Marik? What the hell was wrong with him? Malik moaned aloud, raising his eyes to the ceiling. It wasn't fair… Why couldn't he be with the one he loved? Why did he have to be… alone?

It was okay for Marik. He was _destined_ to be alone, hell, someone as bitter and twisted and fucked up as him could never snag a lover, but Malik… He was more of a normal person. Sure, the bitter hate and anger remained in his soul, a deep open wound that would never heal, but it didn't take over his life. He still had decent feelings. He could love, and be kind to someone. The light still knew what it was like to care. He let out a deep sigh, burying his head deep in his arms, curling into a tight protective ball. He didn't know what to do anymore…

"You're right."

Marik turned sharply at the soft English accent, and frowned at the light, gazing sharply at slightly clouded brown eyes.

"Huh?" He grunted softly, setting himself down on the purple couch as he faces the light. "What do you mean, I'm right?"

"A-About Bakura." Ryou whispered. "You're right. He is a cold twisted bastard, and he would take advantage of Malik if he had half the chance. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to go anything like that to me yet…" He laughed bitterly. "Not that I want him to…" The young light sighed, pulling the blanket over his head. "I hate what he does to me…" He muttered under the blankets, struggling in vain to suppress a sob choking his throat. Marik frowned at the light, his arms crossed around his chest, as amethyst eyes stared calculatingly at the light.

"He won't do that again." Marik said firmly, his gaze strong and piercing towards wet chocolate eyes. "Never." The young light frowned for a moment, and then broke into a smile, warm mocha eyes sparkling and joy.

"R-Really?" Ryou stuttered, his face blushed and eyes as bright as two stars. Marik nodded impassively, and the light sat straight up, white bangs in his eyes, but he didn't care, a smile as wide as the sky on his pale ivory face. "Y-You promise I won't h-have to go back there?" He gazed deeply at the Egyptian, his eyes sad and hollow with a haunting fear.

"Really." Marik growled, his cold gaze softening slightly as he lowered amethyst orbs to the ground. Ryou laughed, and looked as though he was about to hug the yami, but thought the better of it, instead curling into a loose ball, and resting his head on his knees, gazing softly at the darkness.

"Thankyou." He whispered softly, gazing into cold amethyst eyes with his own chocolate orbs full of so much hope and excitement and happiness it almost melted Mariks heart.

* * *

Bakura was _furious_. He had woken up that morning to an empty apartment, Ryous most precious belongings missing, The millennium ring at his bedside table, and no Ryou. It took him all of about half a second to conclude that he had done a runner. And seeing as Ryou didn't have the ring, he had no way of contacting him. So here he was, mahogany orbs narrowed in anger as he tried to scan the streets for his light. He had been out there for over an hour, combing every side street and alleyway he knew the existence of in search for Ryou, when he found the light. Oh no, not his pretty white-haired hikari,

He found Malik.

The demon smirked at the sandy haired blonde curled into a tight protective ball beside the lake in the green fernery of the park. Radiant sunbeams dancing like diamonds on the cerulean waters reflecting in his wet lavender eyes. Silently, as only a thief could, Bakura crept like a cat, sneakered feet padding like a cloud on the bright emerald blades of grass. Sensing a dark presence behind him, Malik froze, lilac eyes narrowing and slim caramel hands tightening into fists. He gazed deeply into the flickering silhouette dancing over the azure waters, struggling to place the figure…

"Hm, what are we doing here?" A smooth, husky, and still oh-so-sensual voice floated over from a few feet away, the darkness smirked as he raised an eyebrow, eyes fixated on the young Egyptian. Malik gasped, and snapped his head up from the soft comfort of his knees, twisting his head around to find the white-haired demon smirking at him with his arms crossed, gazing in scrutiny at the teen in a way that made Malik blush.

"A-Ah, wh-what brings you here, B-Bakura?" Malik stammered, getting to his feet and taking half a step back as Bakura stalked towards him menacingly, a cocky smirk on his pale face. The Egyptian blushed deeply, eyes lowering to the floor as he took another step in reverse. He felt his heels balance precariously on the edge of the emerald grass; Bakura now only a few inches away from him, brushed a stunningly silver lock of hair out of his face.

"I'm looking for someone," Bakura said smoothly, the smirk still on his face. "Ryou, in fact." Malik froze, and his eyes widened, a worried expression clouding his caramel face. "And judging from your reaction, I suppose you know of his whereabouts…"

"N-No…" Malik stammered, his mouth dry as Bakura took another step towards him. They were much too close, hard mahogany eyes staring straight into frightened lavender.

"Liar." Bakura hissed, his eyes narrowing in anger. "You know where he is, don't you?" Malik shook his head slightly, his breathing harsh and chin slightly trembling as he lowered his gaze to the ground. Bakuras grin widened, as he extended a slim pale hand, catching the Egyptians jawbone and forcing him to look into the pale demons eyes. "Answer me." Malik whimpered softly, struggling to shake his head in the yamis firm hold.

"I-I don't know where h-he is…" the Egyptian said softly, eyes gazing wetly into hard pools of wood. "I-I mean it Bakura, I-I don't…"

"Sure you don't." Bakura hissed, his face contorting in anger as he glared at the light. "_Listen_ to me Malik…" He whispered, leaning into the Egyptians ear and tightening his hold on his jaw. Malik gasped in pain, whimpering softly as he felt the bronze skin beginning to bruise. "If you don't tell me where you've hidden Ryou away…" He let the sentence dangle in thin air, Malik trembling as he closed his eyes. "_Where is he_?"

"M-Marik found him last night!" the Egyptian finally blurted out. "H-He took Ryou back to our place to stay…" Bakuras grin widened, as he finally let the light go, Malik emitting a short gasp, and beginning to rub his sore jaw.

"Thankyou Malik…" The pale demon said smoothly, one hand now on the back of the lights caramel neck. "You've been a great help…" Malik bit his lip, and tried not to think about how if he just maneuvered his lips a little, him and the yami would be kissing…

Bakura beat him to it anyway, drawing Malik even closer to him, and placing his pale lips on the lights. Malik gasped, and then emitted a soft groan, hands automatically raised up towards the pale demons wild locks of snow, combing his fingers through untamed tangles. Bakura smirked as he broke the kiss, Malik gasping for breath as the demon pulled apart, his arms crossed as he smirked at the light.

"Well, I have to go." Bakuras grin widened at the light, who merely nodded, his face flushed, and eyes oddly bright. Malik didn't watch him go; all he could see was his minds eye, replaying the kiss in his head again and again, like his wildest fantasies coming alive before his eyes. The Egyptian raised a trembling caramel hand to his lips, his mind whirling around like he had just experienced a roller coaster.

Did Bakura actually love him back? Maliks knees gave out from under him, as he sank to the emerald blades of grass, a weak, sick feeling in his stomach. He lay for a while, replaying those fantastic moments of uncontrollable joy and ecstasy in his mind when the realization of why Bakura left his him like a bucket of ice.

He went to go get Ryou.

_Shit._

* * *

oohh... whats going to happen next? xD Muahaha...

R&R? Please? All who review gets a Jou figurine... -guestures to big dumpster full of 'em- I need to get rid of them... TAKE THEM AWAY! -runs off crying-


	3. Confrontation And a Twisted Deal

Elloelloelloelloello! -smiles- lookie! Hehe... I updated! wo0htness! I was gonna write a bit more, but I wouldn't be able to post it up until tomorrow because tonight I a) Have end of year exams in two weeks and am currently studying my ass of, and b) The third part of the totally cool four part documentary on Ancient Egypt is on, and I HAVE to watch it. This week is about some dead high priest... and last week the episode was on TOMB ROBBERS! -keels over laughing- I nearly pissed myself during the whole thing... but I cried at the end.. when the guy died. He had a wife and kids!

o.o''' Yeah...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING I SAY! BWAHAHAHHAAA!

* * *

Marik gazed thoughtfully at the light curled into a small ball, staring just as deeply into his own amethyst orbs, who smiled softly again, his heart as light as a feather, maybe even lighter. Bakura wasn't going to hurt him again, he was going to be safe here…

Ryou burst into tears.

Marik froze, and gaped at the young light, who now sobbed into his hands, his thin shoulders shaking. The darkness recoiled from the light alarmingly, his sandy brows knitted together in shock and partial amusement.

"Why are you crying?" He finally muttered, running a hand through his wild locks as he gazed at the sobbing light, who hiccupped, and lifted his head.

"I-I'm just so… _happy_." Ryou finally stuttered his eyes red-rimmed and swollen. "No ones ever been this nice to me in so long… No ones ever cared…" He swallowed deeply, and sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "No ones ever really even noticed…" The young light replaced his arms around his knees drawn up to his chest, and let out a long sigh. "Th-Thankyou so much…" He whispered softly, resting his head back into the deep, safe sanctuary of his knees. Marik, on the other hand, was dumbstruck, his cold eyes wide as he gazed at the soft angel. No one had _ever_ thanked him for anything. _Ever_. He had never made anyone happy, he never made anyone feel special… Ryou had to be lying, he _had _to be. No one ever spoke to him like that, it was always cold and angry, harsh and full of hate. No one ever needed him, not even Malik. No one probably wanted him around.

"D-Do you mean that?" Marik finally stuttered, and to his eternal shame, felt his voice stutter slightly, with the strange, inhuman emotion gathered in the pit of his chest. He felt… _Happy_?

"Yes." Ryou said softly, his voice slightly muffled, but the Egyptian could still detect a musical note of happiness in his soft English voice. "Of course I do. Wh-Why do you ask?" He inquired softly, and finally lifted his head, and frowned slightly, tilting his fluffy silver head to the side. "Hasn't… anyone ever said this before?" His soft mocha eyes, shining with innocence and purity and light.

"N-No…" Marik muttered softly, and looked away, the faintest rose tinge spreading across his caramel face as he gazed softly at his hands. Ryou let out a long sigh, his heart welling in pity for the cold, uncaring darkness. He bit his lip, and frowned slightly, slowly stretching out from his small ball of personal protection, as he gazed at the Egyptian. Marik firmly looked away, cursing himself mentally for being so… Whatever it was he was being right now. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, as, to his eternal shame, he felt a harsh burning behind mechanical amethyst orbs. He tensed himself, and preparing to get up and walk away, when he felt a slender, pale hand grasp his. The Egyptians eyes snapped open, gazing in shock at his calloused, caramel fingers ringed in gold, entwined with the slim porcelain digits of Ryou. The Egyptians gaze slowly traveled, shocked, unbelieving, up Ryous wrist, his pale, creamy forearm clothed in sky blue cotton, finally settling on warm chocolate that seemed to sparkle and radiance love and warmth and light. His own amethyst orbs narrowed, cold and calculating, as he tried to sum up the strange, alien situation the darkness was currently going through, reading the warm, caring expression on the lights face.

"Oh, Marik…" Ryou whispered, his left hand joining his right, gently clasping the yamis wrist. He smiled faintly, gazing deeply into the stone amethyst eyes staring so calculatingly into his own. "I-I'm sorry…" He bit his lip, and softly, but firmly, tightened his hold on the yamis strong hand.

"Don't be." Marik muttered angrily, breaking his gaze with the light, and firmly wrenching his hand away from the light, ignoring Ryous shocked cry. "Don't waste your time caring." The Egyptian stood up abruptly from the young light, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him so hard the walls shook.

Ryou sat alone on the couch, crying silently as he struggled to figure out what he had done wrong.

* * *

Marik punched the wall angrily, a deep growl sounding in his throat as he continued to pace the room in rage and frustration, raking his fingers through his hair every few moments. _GODS _why was he doing this? Why was _Ryou_ doing this? What the fuck was going on! Letting out a long moan, Marik sank onto the bloodstained bed, his head in his hands. What were these strange, alien feelings residing deep in his chest? He couldn't… couldn't understand. The Egyptian didn't know. No one had ever cared about him before, ever looked at him like that, ever held his hand softly, ever said that they mattered. It…. It scared him. Yes, the Great Marik Ishtar was _afraid_. Of a pathetic, weak little child like Ryou, and these strange, alien feelings inside his heart.

Without warning, without a moment of any warning, A terrible, frightened scream cut through the air. Marik froze, jerking his head up from his hands, and began to breathe heavily, his amethyst eyes clouded with confusion, before his eyes narrowed, burning with a white cold fire.

It was Ryou.

_And Bakura._

OoOoO

Whilst Ryou was curled up in his miserable ball on the couch, his young mind struggling to comprehend the event that occurred in the last fifteen minutes, he was rudely interrupted- But the resounding _bang_ of the front door to Marik and Maliks apartment clamming open with a crash, his greatest fear standing in the threshold before him, his arms crossed and his trademark sefl-satisfied smirk on his pale demonic face.

Ryou screamed loudly, and leaped off the couch in and instant, shrinking against the wall in fear as the demon stalked forward towards him with an evil leer on his face, narrow hard eyes burning with hate, rage and anger.

"_There_ you are, you little _bitch_." Bakura spat heavily, a pale, clawed hand striking out at the velocity of an attack cobra, cruelly seizing a silky white hair, the force of his grip dragging the young light to his knees, the younger of the pair sobbing in pain and fear. "What the _fuck_ did you think you were doing, trying to run away?" tightening his hold on the lights hair, and turning his tear-stained face up to his. "_Answer me_." He hissed, pulling harder on the lights hair, who cried out in pain, his pain wracked sobs increasing in volume.

"I don't know, Bakura-sama!" The terrified light finally stammered, desperate and in pain. "P-Please let me go…"

"_YOU LITTLE **SHIT!**_" Both of the whitenettes spun around, to find Marik at the door of the small hallway that led to the rest of the apartment, his caramel hands clenched tightly, as he seethed in rage. Neither of them had seen the yami this angry before. Ever.

"Well, well well." Bakura smirked as he finally released the light from his sadistic grasp, Ryou gasping and holding a hand to his head, his legs fumbling as he struggled to his feet. "I thought I might find you around."

"Stay _away_ from him, you twisted sadistic freak." Marik spat angrily, his body positively quivering in rage. "I _mean _it."

"Why?" Bakura smirked, a cool, calm look on his face as he surveyed the Egyptian darkness before him. "What are you going to do to me?"

"If you _ever_ hurt him again, I will _kill_ you." Marik spat, his voice low and deadly, more venomous than the most virulent of poisons. "I will rip you limb from limb with my bare hands and _destroy_ you." His eyes narrowed even further, to icy amethyst slits, his hands quaking in pure rage.

"How badly to you want him?" Bakura said casually, leaning against the wall. Ryou still stood beside him, shaking and shivering as he wrapped his arms around his slim form in fear. "What are you willing to trade for him?"

"What do you mean." Marik hissed, his voice a deep rumble in the back of his throat. "What do you mean, trade?"

"Exactly that." The pale demon smirked, and jerked his head towards the open doorway. For the first time, Egyptian darkness and the European light noticed the open-mouthed Malik, gaping like a fish at the scene before him, his wide lavender eyes flashing so many emotions through his eyes it wasn't even funny.

"Wh-whats going on?" He managed to choke out fearfully, his breathing harsh and erratic as his confused gaze swung from Marik, to Ryou, to Bakura, and back to his yami again. "What's happening…?"

"No." Marik finally understood what Bakura was hinting at, his body trembling further in pure hate. "You twisted fuck _NO_."

"N-No what? Ryou finally managed to speak up, his voice and limbs shaking in fear. "Wh-what's going on?"

"Your sick fuck of a yami wants me to give Malik to him… And there is _no_ fucking _way_ I am doing that." He glared daggers at the demon. "So don't even suggest it."

"Fine." Bakura said calmly, as casually as though he were just about to take a stroll through the park. "I guess Ryou and I might see you around then." Tightly grasping the collar of the younger lights jacket, the pale demon began to walk towards the door, Ryou crying and sobbing in pain, fear and rejection.

"You promised, Marik…" the whitenette whispered hopelessly. "You _promised_…" Bakura sneered at the tearful words, casting an amused eye at the caramel darkness, and snorted.

"What, you think I wasn't going to find you?" Bakura snorted, hitting the young light across the back of the head sharply, Ryou crying out in pain, and arching his back. "You're even more needy and pathetic than I thought."

"Wait!" Malik finally spoke up, his lavender eyes uncharacteristically narrow as he glared at first Bakura, and then Marik. "Bakura… Let Ryou go. I'll do whatever you want. Just… don't hurt him." He blinked, and his light orbs returned to their natural state, as he gazed softly at the demon. "Please." The self-satisfied, arrogant smirk on Bakuras face grew, his pale, slim hand releasing the light from his hold. Ryou fell to his knees, and held his head in his hands, sobbing and shaking.

"Malik…" Marik gazed open-mouthed at his teenage light, who smiled softly, his wide lavender eyes gazing into the yamis cold amethyst orbs, looking past the icy stone, the scowl on his face, into the depths of his soul…

"I'll be okay." The Egyptian light mouthed to his dark counterpart, a small smile on his strangely innocent caramel face. Marik gazed back, into innocent lavender eyes, hinted almost with a smile, coupled with a string burning light of resolution. Bakura threw his head back- and _laughed_.

"You're so bloody self-righteous, Malik." He snorted derisively. "It almost makes me fucking sick. You lights are all the bloody same…" The pale demon shrugged, and stalked towards the door, seizing the Egyptian light roughly by the arm as he marched through the doorway, Maliks innocent lavender eyes gazing straight into the yamis until the moment he was roughly snatched away.

Ryou let out a choked sob, his head still buried miserably in his hands, as he cried and cried. Marik merely stood stock still, staring spellbound at the empty doorway for a long time, his eyes glazed over and unfocused. It was an age before the yami snapped out of his daze, almost stumbling as he walked over to the light, and scooped the fragile, battered body in his strong bronzed arms, setting him gently down on the couch as though he were a china doll, drawing the lime green throw rug up to the young lights chin, who was still sobbing into his hands.

"Shush, Ryou…" He whispered softly, smoothing out the wrinkles in the gold-laced throw rug. "It's going to be okay. I'm going to look after you now, it's all going to be okay, I promise…"

Gradually, Ryous choked sobs and wails faded into miserable whimpers, and finally into a deep, exhausted sleep.

* * *

Forgive me for the lameasseness of it. I rewrote the stupid thing three times before giving up. THREE TIMES! ARGH! -yanks at hair Anyways,I must dash. I have a documentary to watch... xD

R&R!


	4. Confessions of a Confused Heart

Argh... -stabs chapter- I hate this. I hate it. I wish it dead. But I had to post something... -sigh- And I will be gone for a loooong time. over a week. Final exams coming up... -whimper-

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Go away.

* * *

Malik bit his lip as he gazed around the small apartment room, a strange, light feeling in his heart as the pale talons that firmly grasped his shoulder relaxed, and Bakura let him go, a small, sadistic smirk on his face as he gazed strangely at the Egyptian light, who blushed slightly, and looked away from the lithe frame a few inches from him.

"Afraid?" Bakura breathed into the lights ear, slim pale arms slowly, seductively making their way around Maliks lightly muscled stomach, the caramel teen emitting a short gasp, and arching his back as the pale demon ran his lithe, bony fingers over the bronzed abs. Malik gritted his teeth tightly closed as his hands clenched into fists, his eyes tightly jammed shut.

"N-No…" Malik opened his lavender orbs slowly, and began to smile, his breathing still harsh and ragged as he bowed his head, his drooping eyes fixated on the floor. "I'm not afraid. I don't care what you do to me, because…" At this, Malik twisted around in the demons grip, despite a growl of anger and annoyance at the latter, gazing deeply into dark mocha orbs, one caramel finger straying to his wild mop of snowy hair, gently wrapping a silvery tendril around his finger. "I-I love you." Malik finally stammered in a rush, his face glowing a deep dusky pink as he stared into brown eyes now widened in shock.

"What?" Bakura breathed, his mouth slightly open as his arms tightened around the warm caramel form that fitted just right in his arms. "Do you mean you-" His eyes flew open even wider than before, gently lowering half-shut as Malik placed his mouth on the demons pale lips. All ten caramel digits were twisted into the demons wild locks, eyes lowering shut in pleasure as he ran his tongue along the yamis bottom lip, who promptly groaned, opening his mouth in surprise, the Egyptian trembling in pleasure as he entered Bakuras hot cavern, his fingers twisting further into the demons hair, the latter closing his eyes completely as he ran his fingers over the marked skin under Maliks shirt…

And kissed him back.

The world could have exploded, the apartment could have collapsed, the kitchen could have caught fire, and Malik would never have noticed. The way he was, snuggled lightly in his lovers arms, his fingers curled in the yamis untamed snowy tangles, Bakura kissing him so wild, so passionately, the Egyptian was in the highest of all heavens, achieved the ultimate nirvana, he was happier, and more joyous and ecstatic than he had ever been in his entire collection of memories he had stored in his mind. Malik didn't care that he couldn't breathe, that his lungs were to the point of exploding. Gods, he wouldn't even mind dying like this…

Malik pouted as Bakura finally released his mouth from the lights, both of them gasping for breath, their limbs trembling and heads spinning from the sudden rush of oxygen. Well, Bakura tried to tell himself the dizziness was the lack of oxygen. Malik finally opened his eyes, soft lavender gazing deeply into a dark chocolate clouded with lust.

"Yes." Malik whispered softly, his slim caramel fingers winding their way out of the yamis hair, gently cupping his pale, soft face. Bakura sighed, his arms slightly loosening, as he lowered his brown gaze to the floor, a few moments passing before he made his next move, raising his arms from the small of Maliks back to his neck, and before Malik had a chance to react to this new, alien touch, the demon buried his wild, snowy head in the base of the lights shoulder, his forehead gently resting against the Egyptians neck. Malik gasped, as he maneuvered his hands from Bakuras face to his shoulders, gently giving the darkness a soft, quick hug.

Bakura never knew Malik loved him. He never knew that the young light felt this way about him, that he cared. Well, sure, he knew that Malik felt _something_ for him, he could see it, from the glimmer in his eyes, his small smile, his slightly flushed face, whenever he looked Bakuras way. But Bakura just thought it was a crush, because, yeah, he was hot and he knew it. ((Vain bastard… Hehehe)) No one had ever loved him before, not in so long. Ryou hated him, feared him, and everybody else loathed the sight of him, wished the spirit was dead.

He wasn't like Marik. Not at all. Sure, he was a darkness, bound to the pitiful weakling Ryou, but he wasn't created from his hate and rage and pain. He was a real person. He had feelings, emotions other and anger and fury. He wanted… he wanted to belong. To be whole, to… To be loved. If Malik was going to provide that for him, to give him a place in someone else's heart, to love and care about him, well, that was just all right.

It was a long time before he broke apart from the lights warm embrace.

* * *

Marik gazed down at the small bundle under the lime blanket with concern, his deep breathing occasionally punctuated with a soft, occasional long shuddering sigh, coupled with Ryou curling even tighter into himself for protection, whimpering softly in his exhausted slumber. The darkness gently laid a ringed hand on silky, sweat stained locks, softly combing the white strands, contrasting sharply with his caramel fingers. It was a moment before the darkness's brain caught up with his actions, and he snatched his arm away from the young light, mentally slapping himself. Geez, was he ever stupid…

A soft, sleepy moan broke the yami from his reproving thoughts, and his amethyst eyes, fixated on the awakening light, softened just a shade as the beautiful young boy gently pulled himself from the last few tendrils of sleep.

"A-Are you awake?" The Egyptian breathed softly at Ryou, the latter groaning, dark mocha orbs slowly revealed from white ivory eyelids, long ebony eyelashes flickering slightly.

"M-Marik?" Ryou whispered softly into the stone amethyst eyes above him, his chin beginning to tremble. "Wh-where did Malik go? Did Bakura-sama take him? Where is he, oh god…" The young light began to cry, his breath coming out in hitched sobs as his thin body shook. "I-I'm so sorry Maliks gone, I'm so so sorry…" burying his head in his arms, Ryou struggled to breathe, choked gasps almost beginning to melt the icy exterior around his heart. The yami only let Ryou cry for another minute or so, before his heart betrayed his head, and he gently scooped the teenager in bronzed, muscular arms, clutching the thin form close to his chest. The young light sobbed hopelessly into his chest, tears soaking his shirt as Ryous trembling hands were clenched in the black material, but Marik didn't really care, one hand brushing silver bangs out of Ryous wet chocolate eyes, the other gently rubbing his slender back.

"Shhh, Ryou…" Marik whispered softly, struggling to make his voice as calm and soothing as possible. "It's all going to be okay, don't worry, Maliks strong, he's going to be okay, I know it." Gently rocking the light from side to side, Ryou sniffed softly, and raised his head, red-rimmed eyes gazing into cold light purple.

"Y-You promise?" It was such a hopeful, childish statement, it made Mariks heart ache as he gazed into wet mocha eyes, framed by such a round, innocent china face, white, beautiful silky locks trailing down the small of the young teens back and brushing his shoulder blades.

"I promise." Marik affirmed softly, tightening his hold on the young light. Ryou sighed, and smiled softly, gently resting his head against the yamis chest, the dull thud of his heartbeat soothing, peaceful to him. The pair remained like that for a long time, just silently drinking in each others presence, and going through the feelings in their minds.

Marik felt… warm, relaxed as he held the whitenette securely in his arms. He never ever opened up to anyone, he was never kind. He never really cared. He enjoyed death and pain, he craved it. But Ryou… He was literally unlike anyone he had ever met before. Sure, he had seen him quite a few times before he found him in the dark alleyway, but all he saw was the pathetic, whimpering weak little host of the tomb robber. This beautiful, innocent little child in his arms fitted snugly as though he belonged seemed an entirely different person. Like a fallen angel, who had been brutally attacked, left broken, wingless, needing desperately to be loved and healed. Marik wouldn't mind doing that… caring for him, repairing his shattered mind and soul, strangely enough. He wasn't used to caring about anything other than himself- And Malik, on the rare occasion-, and he was… he was slightly afraid, of damaging Ryous mind any further, but he had to at least try, to get him to trust again, to love, to stop acting so depressed and upset. He had to try and heal his shattered heart.

Ryou felt so warm, so safe and secure as he curled tightly in Mariks arms, a sort of deep peace flowing through him. Marik promised everything would be alright. Malik would be okay, and so would he. Ryou wasn't going to hurt anymore… Someone was there to care about him, to notice, to stay with him and not actually hurt him. For the first time in years, Ryou felt like he mattered, like someone in his life actually thought he mattered. As he was held, so safe in Mariks arms, he felt like the roof could cave in, and he wouldn't even mind, as long as he could keep staying in Mariks strong, protective hold.

* * *

Bakura sighed as he gently lifted his head from the crook of Maliks neck, his eyes looking a little bit red. Malik frowned softly, but tactfully said nothing, one caramel palm gently running like water over his smooth expanse of silky porcelain skin. Bakura closed his eyes at the touch, and let out a long sigh, as Malik softly brushed snowy bangs out of his hardened dark eyes. His orbs slowly fluttered opened, filled with so much pain and sadness as he gazed into soft lavender, that it almost broke the lights heart.

"You can't love me." Bakura said harshly, his eyes narrow and cold. "You _can't_." Malik sighed, gently tracing patterns on the yamis cheekbone. He leaned in to kiss the pale silk of his cheek, Bakura letting out a harsh gasp as his arms tightened around Maliks neck.

"I do love you." The light whispered into Bakuras ear, raising his gaze to hard dark eyes. "I always have, since I first laid eyes on you. I know, I'm probably crazy, but I don't care. You're capable of loving someone, Bakura, I know it." Tears welled at his eyes, but the light forced them back, and smiled softly. "Just look, deep down. It's there, I know it is."

"No!" Bakura broke apart from the warms embrace, his eyes flashing a cold fire. "No! You don't, you can't, you can't…" He held his face in his hands, lithe shoulders shaking. "Don't say that, you can't mean it, you _can't_ love me." Malik frowned as he gazed softly at the yami, lavender eyes full of concern. "You just can't!" He burst out, glaring at the young light. "No one could ever love me…" The light sighed softly as he loosely wrapped an arm around thin, shaking shoulders, Bakura biting his lip as he tentatively leaned into the soft embrace.

"Why do you say that?" Malik inquired softly, gazing into hard mahogany eyes, which for a fleeting moment appeared softer… less sure about himself. Bakura buried his head into Maliks shoulder abruptly, trying with all of his heart to suppress the burning lump in the middle of his throat. Malik sighed softly at the pale demon clinging hopelessly to him, gently looping his free arm around Bakuras waist.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Bakura whispered, his voice muffled by Maliks clothed shoulder. "Malik… I just… Just… Oh, hell, I love you, okay!" He glared up into lavender eyes wide in shock. "You're funny, nice, and damn sexy, but I still…" Bakura lightly whispered the last few words, his lips brushing against Maliks.

"We can't be together. I-I cant love anyone…" Bakura held back a choked sob, gazing into warm light eyes welling with tears. "You have to understand…"

"No." Malik said firmly. "No no no. You can love someone, Bakura. I don't care of you're a psychotic three thousand year old Egyptian spirit bursting with rage and hate. I will never, ever stop loving you."

"But-" Bakura struggled to protest, but was abruptly cut off by Maliks lips pressed against his own, pushing impatiently for entrance. The demon complied, trembling hands softly cupping the blondes jawbone, as the latter kissed him fiercely. A moment later, Bakura growled at the Egyptian, deepening the kiss as he assured the natural position of dominance, Malik groaning softly under his hold. His hands softly cupped the back of his head, pale fingers gently caressing the feathery blond strands as he continued to ravage the younger boys mouth. It was a long time before the pair broke apart, both breathing harshly, dark mocha burning into a bright, determined lavender.

"But nothing." Malik said firmly. "I love you and care about you, and I don't give a damn if you're going to refuse to even act on your emotions." He gently ran a hand through wild snowy locks. "Bakura, please…"

"You don't want to love me." Bakura muttered darkly. Lowering his eyes to the carpet. "Not someone like me… you deserve better."

"I don't want someone better." Malik was practically in tears as he gazed at the yami. "I want _you_. I want to be with you, to love you. Please, Bakura…"

"I can't make any promises I won't hurt you." The yami stated bluntly, hardened brown eyes glaring back up to lavender. "I don't do love and romance and all that mushy crap."

"Meh. Neither do I." Malik smirked softly, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. See ya in a week.


	5. Innocence's First Kiss

-scurries in with large armload of textbooks and notebook paper- Hihihihi! -waves frantically- I had my English and meh Social Studies exam yesterday, ( I think I passed... >>' Hope so) and in two days ish meh Maths and Science... -Guestures towards books- Algebra and Chemistry are going to KILL me! -fake dies- eheh...

So I apologize for teh late update, and to make up for it, I made this chapter extra long (3000 Words! O.O) and it's nearly ALL Marik/Ryou! Except for like, 200 words. Deathshipping fans UNTIE! -parties like the 90's- Ahem, yes... I shut up now... -rushes off muttering about balancing chemical equations-

Disclaimer: I own... -peers through fic- That peanut. There. Yup. -nods- Hehehe...

* * *

"Are you awake?" Marik breathed lightly, cold amethyst eyes gazing down at the young light still softly curled into his side like a cat. Ryou sighed, and nodded, chocolate eyes gently fluttering open, long dark eyelashes striking against the porcelain skin of his cheeks. The Egyptian ached for the light, long to run his fingers, his mouth, over such smooth, flawless skin, longed to claim it for his own…. _Whoa, back up there big boy_. Marik warned himself. _Don't start wishing for something that wont happen. _The Egyptian sighed, gently disentangling himself from the light, Ryou whimpering softly at the loss of warmth. The young light gazed up into the purple stone eyes, tilting his head slightly to the right.

"What are you thinking?" His soft British voice chirruped around the small apartment lounge. Marik was taken off-guard by the question, frowning at the light as he gazed at him intently.

"Wh-What?" He stammered, the yami was confused by such an innocent, childish, yet so thoughtful question. "What- Am I thinking?"

"Yeah!" Ryous hands were clasped in his laps as he swung his legs back and forth over the edge of the couch. "You know, what's going through your mind. You look like you're thinking really hard, too." Marik frowned at the light, his mouth slightly open as gazed intently into sparkling chocolate eyes, and the trace of a faint smile over Ryous perfect rose lips. Ryou blushed under the yamis critical gaze, and ducked his head, a satin curtain of silvery hair swinging over his perfect, porcelain face, as delicate and pale as a china doll.

"Then what am I thinking?" Marik grinned, leaning in closer to the little beauty sitting close to him, gently brushing the silvery strands of hair out of his enchanting face. Ryou blushed deeper, and lowered his eyes to the clasped hand in his lap. His breath was hitched in his throat, fingers trembling. Ryou felt… tingly, warm, so close to Marik like this, his eyes still fixated on his face. This wasn't like before, when Marik seemed protective, safe. This was different. This was… Ryou didn't know quite how to place it. The Egyptian smirked at the slightly trembling teen in front of him. Ryou wasn't afraid, he was just obviously uncomfortable.

"Y-You're thinking about how I look." The young light whispered softly to the yami sitting exceedingly close to him. "You think I'm…"

"Breathtakingly adorable." Marik smirked as he finished Ryous sentence for him, albeit a different choice in words. "The most beautiful, amazingly gorgeous person I have ever met in my life." A strong, tanned hand firmly but gently grasped Ryous soft jawline, lifting his eyes from his hands to the cold blue eyes, smirking at him. Ryou blushed deeper at the compliment, wanting nothing more than to bury his flaming face in his hands. Instead, he merely sat still, saying nothing as Marik ran his hands over the creamy silk of Ryous cheeks, and his feathery strands of silvery hair. The young light had grown used to such petting- It was a rather strange perversion of Bakuras, his sick admiration with Ryous body, one the light gradually grew to accept the fact he was completely Bakuras. Not that he liked it. But this was different from Bakuras touch. This was… curious, soft, yet at the same time burning with passion and desire. It wasn't nearly as bad as Bakuras raw lust coupled with his sleazy want for him.

After a long moment, Ryous soft brown eyes slowly opened, focusing on Mariks face only an inch from his own. A blush spread across his own porcelain cheeks, warming the silky skin under Mariks fingertips. The Egyptian smirked at the heated skin under his hand, as he gently brought his hand to the back of the young lights neck, drawing Ryou even closer to his face, so close their nodded were actually touching. The smaller of the pair flushed deeper, the dark pink spreading adorably across his china cheeks. Cold amethyst stared into warm liquid chocolate for a long moment, each gazing into the others eyes. It was a long time before Ryou made the first move, surprisingly, doing something he never thought possible, but it seemed so, so _right_, so fitting, to kiss him softly, gently, on the lips.

Mariks eyes widened as Ryou places his soft rose lips on the yamis, staring ahead in shock at the lights chocolate eyes, which slowly lowered shut, his arms still folded softly in his lap. Tentatively, almost, Marik deepened the kiss, gently pushing the teenager even closer to him. Ryou gasped softly, his limbs trembling at his lap, and the Egyptian moaned into Ryous mouth lowly, his fingers twisted into the long trailing locks at the back of his head as he relished in the young lights sweet taste. It was two long, perfect minutes of complete and utter joy and ecstasy before Marik gently pulled away. The angels eyes slowly opened, focusing on the Egyptians before him, as he broke into a shy, soft smile, his warm brown eyes softly edged with a hint of sadness.

"Wh-what?" Marik was speechless as he gazed at the young light, who gently lowered his eyes to the ground, brushing a lock of silvery hair out of his eyes. "Ryou? What's wrong?" The light continued to keep his eyes downcast for a few moments, before he raised his head to gaze into cold amethyst eyes.

"Did you know that was my first real kiss?" Ryou whispered softly, orbs still lowered to his clenched hands. "I-I never thought it would be with you…" The young light trailed off into a soft finish, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry…" Marik didn't really know what to say to the young teen in front of him, who laughed softly and shrugged.

"Don't be sorry, Marik. I kissed you, not the other way around. I should be the sorry one. I-I didn't mean to put you on the spot, I don't know what came over me…" He scratched the back of his head as he blushed. "It just…"

"It just felt right." The Egyptian said softly, as he lightly grasped the young hikaris slim hand from the back of his snowy locks, raising the bony, porcelain fingers to his lips, Ryou blushing like a stop sign at the touch. Marik snorted, laughing slightly as he tugged on the young lights wrist, Ryou gasping as he fell against the Egyptians chest, giggling into cold amethyst eyes which a quirk of mischievous lavender. "You're so cute." Marik laughed softly, ruffling the teens beautiful locks of silver satin, Ryou blushing as even deeper shade of tomato, burying his head in Mariks chest, overcome by a fit of the giggles.

"C-Cute? Me?" Ryou stammered, giggling as he lifted his head back up into Mariks stony eyes. "You think so?" The Egyptian sighed, and rolled his eyes heavenwards, letting out a wry chuckle.

"Ryou, don't tell me no ones ever said that to you before." Marik warned, smiling as he mock-glared down at the light. "Cos I'll have to punish you for lying." Ryou broke into a smile, the red flush on his delicate cheeks making him look totally adorable.

"Well, yes, a few times, well, more than a few times…" Ryou lowered his eyes to his lap, blushing deeper, if possible, pressing his lips together to try and suppress his smiles and giggles. "I guess I've sort of…. Gotten… Used… To it…" Trailing off into nothingness, Ryou gasped as Mariks strong bronzed hands ringed with gold gently cupped his soft round face, lifting him up slowly, slowly, his eyes only a few inches from wide, soft pools of chocolate, Ryous harsh ragged breaths and soft, broken words breaking into a soft cry as Maliks lips were pressed against the lights once more.

* * *

"Cooking?" Malik looked up from the steaming vegetables at the stove in front of him to the pale demon leaning into the doorframe with a cocky smile on his face as he gazed deep into warm eyes the colour of a wide field of lavender.

"Mhmm." The Egyptian responded absentmindedly, gently stirring the food. "I'm hungry." Looking up to Bakura, he smiled softly. "You want me to cook you something?" The whitenette rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he made his was over to the fridge, scanning the contents for a moment before grabbing a beer and popping the cap, throwing it vaguely onto the kitchen counter, taking a rather large swig of the bitter substance, grinning at the Malik, who merely rolled his eyes and smiled, taking the frying pan off of the boil and scraping the vegetables onto a plate, taking it to the kitchen table to eat. Bakura followed him, perching casually on the edge of the wooden table, taking another large swig of his beer, a pensive look on his narrow face as he watched the light eat.

"I don't know how you could eat that rabbit food." Bakura snorted as he gazed at the vegetables in utter disdain. "I mean _honestly_."

"Well, _honestly_, I don't understand how you can eat raw hunks of dead cow." Malik said diplomatically. "It's… gross." He shuddered at the mere thought of rare steak, and Bakura rolled his eyes, taking another sip of beer.

* * *

_On god, oh god what have I done? Stop it Ryou, stop it, stop it, Stop_… _it_… Despite his mental pleas for him to cease, the young light just couldn't pull away from Mariks lips. For the first time, Ryous hands finally moved of their own accord, as he gently ran his fingers up the yamis sides swathed in black, to his broad, muscular shoulders fingers gently tightening as Marik deepened the kiss, The young lights mind spiraling desperately out of control.

_STOP IT_! He screamed to himself desperately, mentally trying to pull himself apart from the yami. _This isn't right, this is Marik, God, what are you doing? Stop it before everything gets out of hand, stop it stop it STOP IT!_ Ryous eyes snapped open as he quickly yanked himself away from the Egyptian, his breathing harsh and ragged, brown eyes clouded with passion and confusion.

"Ryou?" Marik inquired softly, running his hands through silky white hair. "Ryou, what's wrong?" The light let out a choked sob, his eyes welling with tears as his breath shook, wrenching himself away from the Egyptian as he began to cry, his face buried in his hands. "Ryou-"

"Don't!" Ryou blurted out desperately, curling tightly into a small ball. He felt sick. _Oh god, what have I done? Oh god_… "Don't, please, I'm so sorry, oh god I'm so sorry, I…" Unable to continue, the young teen broke into heart wrenching sobs, his head in slim china hands.

"What did I do wrong?" Marik inquired, confused and slightly worried. "Ryou?"

"Two kisses." The young lights soft trembling words tumbled tearfully from perfect rosebud lips. His hands and mouth shook, as he brushed a few snowy strands of stray hairs out of his eyes. The Egyptians mouth hung slightly open as he tried to comprehend Ryous tearful words, Amethyst eyes confused and calculating.

"Two kisses?" Marik repeated incredulously, a frown on his caramel face. "Ryou, I don't get it-"

"Two kisses, Marik!" Ryou yelled tearfully. "You have to know what that means! It's like, a universal teenage law, it's set in concrete. One kiss can just be a stupid mistake, but two…" He let out a choked sob. "It means that we're… We're…"

"Together." Marik finished, gazing deeply into pools of salty chocolate. "I guess if you have to go by some silly teenage rule, then… I guess we are…" He was about to shrug casually, but thought the better of it, instead settled for fiddling with one of the golden rings on his fingers.

"But I can't be with you!" Ryou blurted out, tears spilling down his ivory cheeks. "You're _Marik_…" He ran his fingers through his hair, swallowing deeply. The Egyptian gazed in shock at the young light, his heart… it hurt. It had never actually hurt before. What was wrong with him?

"So?" Marik frowned softly, and with a slightly trembling hand, he softly but firmly grasped Ryous wrist, the young light gazing up into Amethyst eyes.

"So…" Ryou cast his eyes about the room, trying to phrase the thoughts screaming in his head. "Y-You're a yami. A darkness. You could never love someone like me…" He looked down to his hand, fingers tightening on the ringed caramel digits.

"Malik loves Bakura." Marik said almost desperately to the young light. He didn't want his little angel to fly away and leave him in the darkness, he wanted Ryou to stay, to bathe him in his light, to keep him warm and smiling and fuzzy inside. "And he's the most psychotic person I know."

"I-I know, b-but…" Ryou trailed off, a dubious, scared tone in his voice. "I-I have to g-go…" He wrenched his hand away from the yami, and abruptly stood up. "I-I'm g-going for a-a walk…" He took a step away from Marik, fear in his eyes.

"Be back in an hour." The Egyptians eyes were unfocused, gazed at the ground. He felt like he was going to throw up, like he was going to cry. Ryou, the little angel in his care, who depended on his for safety… was scared of him. He was afraid…

Ryou shut the door softly behind him, his shoulders shaking as he made his way down the stairs, pulling the soft jacket tighter around himself as the harsh wind tore as his exposed skin. Tempted to go back inside and have to face Marik, Ryou turned, and gazed up at the tall building for awhile, fresh tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He shook his head a moment later, however, and began to walk down the cold street, his terrified, confused mind whirling away at a thousand miles a minute.

What had he done? Marik must have thought Ryou loved him, or something, that he wanted them to be together. That wasn't what he wanted, it couldn't be. The pair were so different, more different than Malik or Marik, or Ryou and Bakura. They were complete utter opposites, in looks, personalities, their sanities… Everything was so different, they couldn't be together, Even though… Even thought a part of Ryous heart ached at the thought. This was _Marik_…

_And who cares_? The sudden thought made Ryou pull up short in his panicked walk, his warm mocha eyes deep in thought. _How can someone judge a person if they've only ever seen them when they're angry, or murderous, or upset? How can they judge a persons complete personality when they've only ever seen half of it? Marik was so nice to me. He held me in his arms, he saved me from Bakura, he asked about me, he was concerned_… The young lights head began to ache as his mind ticked over, reaching a final conclusion.

_Maybe he isn't a sadistic bastard once you get to know him_.

Ryou thought hard about those two mind-blowing kisses, how happy and passionate he felt, how complete it seemed to feel, snuggled deep in Mariks arms, how his cold amethyst eyes would soften whenever he gazed at the hikari, how much he cared for Ryou…

The young light turned on his heel, grinning up at the tall apartment building.

* * *

Marik slumped back on the couch, his eyes clenched tightly shut. The warm, complete feeling he felt while he was with Ryou had vanished, along with the tender thoughts and feelings, and all that was left was his dark, sadistic shell, the one he lived in during his life. He still struggled to believe that Ryou didn't want him, didn't care, that he didn't have the same warm feelings for him… It hurt. So much. And, sado-masochist that he was, Marik didn't want to hurt anymore. He wanted those warm, tender thoughts and feelings when he was around the little angel to return, he wanted to be whole, complete, a full person.

It was the soft opening of the apartment door that broke the darkness out of his despairing thoughts. It was a moment before Marik acknowledged the sound, and looked up, eyes widened at the wide of the slightly windswept Ryou at his doorway. As the yami stood up in shock, his mouth slightly open, the young light smiled, as he ran towards Marik, fiercely wrapping his arms tightly around his muscular torso. The Egyptian gazed down in astonishment at Ryou for a moment, before he returned the hug, his arms wound tightly around slim delicate shoulders. The teenager looked up into slightly softened amethyst eyes, smiling as he reached up and gently placed his mouth on his lips. Mariks eyes widened at the surprising touch, and lowered, half-lidded orbs gazing into wide pools of chocolate that slowly closed shut, Ryous fingers twisted in sandy tangles of hair. The yami moaned softly, the sweet, intoxicating taste of Ryou arousing his senses, stirring something deep inside his heart. His ringed fingers contrasted with the milky soft jawbone he held tenderly in large calloused hands.

Ryou collapsed in the yamis arms with a sigh as he broke the kiss, burying his head deep in Mariks collarbone. The latter gazed in slight shock at the young light, trembling in his arms, unable to form words, not knowing what to say.

"Don't leave me." The soft, trembling words mingled with tears were muffled slightly in the yamis shirt, slender arms wrapped tightly around broad shoulders. Marik stared down at the light in confusion, before he smiled softly, finally knowing, keep in his heart, what to say.

"I won't." His voice almost cracked, but Marik forced the bubble of emotion down, his muscular arms tightening around the teens slim chest. "I wont, I wont…"

The pair remained like that for a long time, nestled softly, safely in the others arms, Marik ever-so-gently swaying from side to side as he lightly rocked the younger in his muscular arms. Ryou sighed softly at the touch, a small smile on his china face.

Ryou was happy. He was really truly happy. Someone was there for him, someone cared. Someone _noticed_. Who cared if was the most psychotic person he knew? The arms securely wrapped around him were warm, safe, tender. Loving…

He wanted to stay that way until the sky fell in.

* * *

-returns in a whirlwind of paper covered in numbered scrawl- Awwwhhhhhh How cccuuuuuttteeeee CUTIE! CUTIE! Muaha! -giggles insanely- I stop now. Muaha.

-rushes off- R&R!


	6. Fearful Passion

Yay! Another chapter! (After what, a week? -blushes-) But Guess what! MY FINALS ARE FINISHED! AND I PASSED EVERYTHING! (Except Algebra) Yay! I got the highest mark in the class for English, and fourth highest in the year, and the highest mark in the class for Social Studies. (87 percent wohoot!) So next year, I will be doing year 12 (Eleventh grade to Americans... -whimper-) Okay, I enough rambling, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

* * *

A light silvery eyebrow, just a shade or two paler than his wild tresses of snow, arched slightly, dark brown eyes mildly interested as he leaned back on the bed and watched Malik continue to tidy up the room, throwing the piles of Bakuras clothes into the corner, the yami lounging comfortably atop the soft mattress.

"Why are you cleaning up?" He rested his chin on one hand, the other lazily toying with a strand of his hair. Malik had to giggle at the sight of Bakura lying on the bed in a very teenage girlish pose, brushing a lock out sand out of his lilac eyes.

"Well, the place has to be tidy." Malik said diplomatically. "It-It's what Ryou would have wanted…" Swallowing deeply, the light suppressed a sob threatening to escape from his throat.

"Don't fall to pieces on me, Malik." Bakura warned, pulling himself into a sitting position as he frowned at the Egyptian. The light sighed, and lifted his head, his eyes full of salty tears.

"Why did you do this?" He whispered softly, eyes wide and confused. "Why did you let Ryou go? Why did you do this sick deal, why did you take me?" There was no emotion on his face, only the permanent, it seemed, scowl of bitter, twisted hate and anger.

"I had no use for him." It wasn't a boast, it was said with no regret, it was a simple fact. "I grew tired of hurting him, the same routine, over and over. There's only so many times you can abuse someone before it gets boring." Malik was dumbstruck. Awestruck would be a better word. His hung open as he gazed agape at the pale demon before him, who merely cleaned a bit of dirt out from underneath his sharp fingernails.

"You're sick." Malik said the words flatly, but there was so much powerful emotion behind them, it was obvious that the teenager was enraged. "You're a twisted sick psycho." There was no reaction on Bakuras face, as he stood up from the bed, frowning softly at the younger of the pair, who was trembling in rage. "You're a sadistic, fucked-up, Sonofa-Mph!" Malik stopped short, his lavender eyes widening in shock as Bakura crushed his lips against the light, his tongue hungrily roaming in the Egyptians hot sweet cavern. The blonde moaned slightly as he gently began to cup the pale skin that contrasted so sharply, so perfectly against his slim caramel digits, dragging out the kiss as long as he could before he broke apart for a gasp of air, lavender eyes clouded with lust.

"You have _no_ idea." Bakura rumbled deep in his throat, as he gazed seductively at Malik, the latter trembling as he tightened his hands still planted on his jawbone. The demon frowned ever so softly, and with slim, claw-like hands so cold and pale, he lifted the hands from his face, lowering them softly to his sides as he leaned in closer to the light. Thinking Bakura was going to kiss him, Malik gently lowered his eyes, slightly surprised to feel Bakuras hot breath on his neck. "You _really _want to see how cold I can be?" the demon whispered into the lights ear, a smirk in his voice. "You don't know at all. No one knows. Haven't you seen Ryou? The fear in his eyes and face whenever I'm around? The way he desperately tries to escape from me? Do you want to know what he's so afraid of?"

"N-No…" Malik breathed heavily, eyes half lidded. "W-Wait, I-I…"

"Yes?" Bakuras grin grew as his skilled bony hands ran like water underneath the lights shirt, his lightly muscled stomach trembling at the touch. Malik gasped, his hands resting gently on slim, lithe hips.

"Yes." The Egyptian breathed, his own lips close to the yamis ears. He arched his back and moaned softly as one of Bakuras lithe hands gently ran just as the top of his trousers. "Something Bakura, _Please_…" The pale demon smirked, and with an abrupt change in movement, pushed the young light hard up against the wall, hungrily assaulting his mouth, who was literally frozen in shock.

This was unlike anything Malik had ever experienced before. This kiss was… Rough, dominating, full of lust and hunger and want. The Egyptian moaned, grabbing fistfuls of wild white hair as he deepened the kiss, not caring, not needing to breathe at the moment. The lithe body pressed against him was hot, arousing, intoxicating. A rough, wild whirlwind of passion and lust spiraled around them, Bakura kissing him harder, deeper, more animalistic, until finally Malik had to draw a breath, breaking roughly apart from the demon as his lungs gasped for breath, his chest heaving as he gazed into deep eyes clouded with lust. It wasn't until Bakura ran a hand over his tanned, sleek stomach, did Malik realize he was half naked, his sleeveless shirt discarded on the floor beside him. Bakura smirked softly, one eyebrow lightly raised as he ran a finger over the smooth contours of Mariks caramel jawbone. The light gaso, drawing in a sharp breath as he trembled under the yamis hold, fear beginning to well in his heart, but the anxiety was soon overcome by a sharp, harsh cry of surprise as Bakura savagely assaulted his mouth once more. Maliks eyes lowered shut as he returned the kiss, fighting desperately for dominance, but unfortunately lost, Bakura roughly pinning his arms to slim sides.

It was another wild whirlwind of pleasure, lust, and utmost ecstasy for Malik. All he could feel was the hot body pressed close to him, slim, curved hips in his hands, his mouth kissed so fiercely that his lips were bruised and swollen. The lights lungs were to the point of exploding as he broke apart from the kiss, lavender eyes slowly exposed from their caramel lids. Dark brown, half-lidded and clouded with lust and hunger, stared down at him, the cotton sheet cool against his hot back. Malik blinked for a moment, slightly disorientated until he finally realized that the yami must have moved him onto the bed, and was currently straddling him on all fours, panting slightly as he gazed at the younger. Maliks eyes were wide in shock and fright as he gazed up at the yami, beginning to tremble in fear. Oh no. Bakura wanted to…

"I can't!" Malik yelled desperately as he clenched his eyes tightly shut, tears clinging to his dark eyelashes. "Please, Bakura, no no no…" The thief growled, leaning back on his haunches as he glared at the light.

"And why not?" His tone was cold, fearsome, and full of anger. Malik began to tremble, his breath hitching in his throat. "I thought you _wanted_ this…"

"No, no I don't…" Malik moaned tearfully, staring up into furious orbs of mocha. "I don't, I don't…"

"Well, guess what." Bakura leaned down, smirking as he breathed those three words into the Egyptians ear, Malik sobbing and shaking as he struggled to bury his head into the pillow.

"Too Bad."

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Ryou tilted his head, a small smile on his face as he gazed at the yami, who was sprawled out on the couch, the light snuggled in his arms. Marik rolled his eyes, and moaned out loud, holding a hand over his forehead.

"Good god, Ryou, please don't start this again." He said in a long-suffering tone, passing his hand over amethyst orbs and sighing deeply. Ryou giggled, a pale hand gently tracing a pattern over caramel skin.

"Well, what are you thinking?" The teen countered, his dark eyes soft with silent laughter. "Come one, tell me! Please?" He smiled softly, running his slim finger along the yamis jawbone. Marik signed softly at the touch, and leaned into the lights hand, a deep rumble of appreciation sounding in the back of his throat. Finally, Marik sighed, casting his eyes heavenward.

"I'm sort of, well, worried. About Malik." Ryou frowned, and lifted his head more, pulling himself into a sitting position. The Egyptian sighed at Ryous concerned anxiety, and gazed deeply into liquid pools of chocolate.

"Why are you so scared?" The young light whispered softly, tilting his head gently to the right. "Maliks way stronger than me, he could handle anything Bakura would dish out for him- and I don't think he would hurt him, Marik. He wouldn't."

"You don't know that." Marik said lowly, eyes lowering to the couch. "I just have this really bad feeling that something's wrong. It's… really hard to explain…" Ryou pools of chocolate softened slightly, as he slowly wrapped his arms around the yamis chest, gently nuzzling his shoulder.

"Malik is going to be fine…" Ryou whispered soothingly, resting his forehead in the base of the Egyptians neck. "There's nothing for you to worry about."

* * *

That however, was a lie. Well, it was in Mariks eyes, if he could see the situation the Egyptian light had gotten himself into. No matter hot much he pleaded, and struggled, even cried, Bakura wouldn't stop. And part of him didn't want to. Malik was scared out of wits, but at the same time, he wanted more, he wanted Bakura to do this. And yet… He wanted it all to stop.

The light arched his back and gasped, as Bakuras slim digits trailed up Maliks thigh. He wore nothing except his boxers, his shirt and trousers discarded on the floor beside the pair, along with Bakuras tight tank top. Dark eyes narrowed, and Bakura smirked as he ran his hand higher along the smooth expanse of caramel skin, his hands gently tracing the elastic of the youngers boxers.

"B-Bakura… Please…" He gasped, writhing under the yamis hold. "D-Don't please…" Soft lavender eyes gazed in desperation at dark pits of mud, but Bakura merely smirked, slamming his hand firmly on the apex of Maliks hips, his nose a few inches from the lights.

"Afraid?" He smirked softly, his legs entwined with the lights, contrasting sharply with the dark caramel.

"Y-Yes…" Maliks breath was struggled and hitched, eyes half open as he gasped for air. "D-Don't do this…" He continued to struggle uselessly, Bakuras grin grew wider, as he smirked down at the light.

"Come on." The yami leaned in closer, whispering sensually into Maliks ear. "Struggle, fight. I like it rough." The lights eyes widened, as he began to shake, his mouth trembling as his eyes welled with tears. "That's it…"

"Please, Bakura don't do this…" He whispered softly, his voice shaking. "Please please please don't do this…"

"Why?" Bakuras tone was slightly amused. "You're not a _virgin_, are you?" Maliks eyes widened, and he blushed slightly. "You _are_!" The yami crowed, and his smirk widened further. "Oh, Malik…" The light looked away, biting his lip. He wasn't quite sure to tell Bakura that he wasn't exactly a virgin, but the idea of Bakura sleeping with him frightened him.

"I-I…" The light trailed off. "Well, I've never… had sex with anyone…" _Consensually._ Bakura smiled almost softly, one hand raised from the lights hips and to a lock of sandy blonde hair, brushing it out of lavender eyes full of fear.

"That's actually cute." Bakura smiled softly, placing his lips on the light for a soft moment. "I thought someone as sexy and irresistible as you must have fucked hundreds of people before now."

"I'm not a slut!" Malik protested. "I was… well, sort of… saving myself…" _Before it was taken away_…

"Don't worry…" Bakura said softly, placing soft kisses along Maliks lips. "Don't be scared. I won't go hard on you if you want."

"Please don't…" Malik breathed softly, gazing deep into dark earthen eyes. "Please please don't…"

"I won't…" Bakura breathed, his hands sliding on the material of Maliks boxers, tugging them down slim legs. "I won't, I won't…"

* * *

"Ever heard of love at first sight?" Ryou had snuggled into Mariks chest again, his eyes gazing lazily at the ceiling. "Well, you're bound to have… but do you believe in it?" The lights eyes flickered to the yami he was nestled in.

"Huh?" The Egyptian was confused at the question, looking down at the young teen. "Ryou, where the hell do you get this poetic shit from?" Raising a sandy eyebrow, he smiled down at the softly giggling light.

"It's not… that." The teen said softly. "I just… just wondered. I've never discussed anything like this with anyone else. Bakura never understands, Yugi and his friends never really care, and Malik is to lovestruck to listen, I have no one to really talk to…" _Apart from my letters_. He looked away, eyes welling with tears, as Marik "sighed, and softly drew Ryou closer to him, softly stroking fluffy white locks of hair.

"Well…" Marik sighed, gazing deep into space as he tried to think. "I guess, I sort of do believe in love at first sight. Malik certainly does. He's been head over heels for Bakura ever since the psycho ran in front of his bike. But… When I first saw you, all I really saw was Bakuras pathetic weak little light. I didn't see how beautiful you are when you laugh and smile…" He softly traced a finger along Ryous cheek. "It wasn't until I had the time, and nothing else on my mind to really notice, if you know what I mean." Ryou lifted his head and smiled, his large brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You really mean that?" Ryou breathed softly, his face slightly flushed. "You…" The light trailed off, not knowing what to say. He blushed deeply, and bit his lip softly.

"Why?" Marik smirked, stretching out slightly. "Do _you_ believe in love at first sight?" he replaced his arm comfortably around the lights chest. Ryou smiled, and nizzled his head deeper into Mariks neck.

"Yes." His voice was muffled slightly in Mariks shoulder. "Yes, I do. I always have, I don't know why… It's not like I've ever just laid eyes on someone and then instantly fallen in love, but it does happen, I know it does. It's… really hard to explain."

"Yeah." Marik agreed, one finger absentmindedly twirled around a lock of silvery hair. "It is really hard to explain."

"But who can explain love?" Ryou reasoned, lifting his head and gazing softly at the yami, shyly, softly, placing his soft lips on Mariks, just for a few moments before pulling away and smiling softly, his cheeks tinted pink.

"No one can." Marik smirked as he gently tugged Ryou down for a few more mindblowing kisses.

* * *

Awwhh... -sigh- Cute fluffy end scene... I was tempted to write a lime or lemon scene, but A) Had to post this fast...ish, and B) I am scared of being deleted.

R&R! -runs off giggling manically-


	7. Spilled Secrets

-slinks in- I am sooooooo sorry this chapter is so late... -whimper- Terribleh sorry... To make up for it, I am on dangerous ground, and wrote a lemon... xD I hope you like...

Disclaimer: I own nothing... xD

I'll be able to update a lot more now that our country has summer vacation... Two months of freedom! Yay! -smiles and dances-

* * *

Malik lay weak and breathless on the bed, trembling slightly. His sweaty limbs were entwined with the pale yamis, his head resting on Bakuras shoulder. He was sobbing softly into the base of his neck, the demon slowly combing wet sandy locks of hair, his lips pressed against Maliks head.

"Was that so bad?" Bakura smirked softly, placing a hand under the lights head and lifting him up so he could gaze into soft lavender eyes. Malik smiled softly, tears forming in his eyes. He shook his head wordlessly, and Bakura sighed softly, a thin finger curling idly through his blonde hair. Malik leaned softly into the touch, his mind still spinning around in mad circles at what the pair had just done. Light purple eyes slowly lowered shut, and the light breathed deeply, a small smile on his face.

"I was just so scared." Malik mumbled softly, sadly. "I-I mean, I just- just-" The light gasped as Bakura abruptly cut his ramblings short, with a harsh, rough kiss to the lips. Bakura smirked in the midst of the kiss, hands running seductively up Maliks bare back, warm and damp with sweat. The light moaned into the demons open mouth, his limbs trembling as he felt cold lithe fingers tread gently back down along the lights spine, towards his too-sexy rear end. Malik gasped and shivered as Bakura massaged his thighs, his forehead beaded with sweat and breathing disjointed and harsh.

"Why?" Bakura breathed seductively, smiling into the lights ear. Malik gasped desperately for breath, writhing underneath the demon. He gritted his teeth, hands tightening around Maliks curves. The way the Egyptians sweat-sheened frame moved beneath him, his hips grinding into the demons, was so _arousing_…

"B-Because…" Malik was having trouble talking, his breathing shallow in his throat. He let out a sharp cry, arching his back harshly as Bakura slid a pale, bony finger inside his tight passage, and moaned as he slumped into the spirit, his elbows propped on the spirits chest, his head bowed as the demon dug another finger inside him, stretching the still-sore muscles as he inserted a third, Malik tensing further as he moaned, digging his forehead into the demons pale collarbone as he whimpered softly, his fingers digging into the sheets. Bakura smirked as he gazed down at him, and pushed Malik onto his back, both hands now running over the Egyptians tanned stomach as he straddled the light, Malik whimpering and moaning, eyes clouded with lust and uncertainty ad Bakura leaned back on his haunches and began to spread the lights slim caramel legs apart, hands rising to the lights slim hips. The latters breath quickened further, which soon turned into a sharp scream of pain, Malik arching his back and digging his hands into the demons shoulders, as Bakura drove himself harshly into the light in a firm solid thrust, forcing himself deeper inside his tight passage. Malik moaned loudly in pain, as Bakura slammed himself into the light a second time, digging himself further inside the Egyptian. The demon gritted his teeth, forcing himself deeper and deeper inside Maliks tight passage, oblivious to the submissive's moans and screams of pain, letting out a long sigh as he buried himself to the hilt inside of the light, his palms pressed on the mattress beside Maliks sandy head, his nose a few inches away from the youngers, his wild locks of snow tumbling around them onto the sheets, forming a private tent around the pair.

Maliks sharp cries and whimpers of pain soon turned into low moans and gasps of pleasure as the demon began to work himself into a steady rhythm, the lights tight muscles loosening around his length as the demon continued to pleasure the sweet spot hidden deep inside Maliks passage. The lights fingers tightened on the demons muscled back, his neck buried deep inside Bakuras neck as the latter quickened his pace, spurred on by the lights cries and moans of pleasure. A wild, animalistic lust and desire seemed to overtake his senses, as he slammed himself roughly into Malik, who cried out harshly in pain, arching his neck away from the base of the yamis shoulder, Bakura eyeing the smooth caramel expanse of skin for a moment before sinking his fangs into the lights collarbone, Malik screaming in shock, his limbs trembling as the demon continued to pound inside the light, who continued to gasp and moan in unfathomable emotions. It _hurt_, so much, but at the same time, it felt so good, so wonderful… The light tensed, emitting a short, sharp cry as he exploded in pleasure, his nails digging so deep inside the pale demons back, scarlet crescents staining the silken ivory. Malik fell limp onto the bedsheets as he came, Bakura arching his back as the lights muscles tightened around his throbbing member, before he collapsed, his limbs slack as he filled the lights passage with his salty semen, his head still buried into the lights collarbone. Both were breathing harshly, haltingly, for a long time, unable to find the strength to move. Bakura lifted his lips, snowy bangs falling over his eyes as he planted soft kisses along the lights jawbone, until he finally Maliks lips, pressing deeply on the silken rose, his tongue pushing for entrance until the light complied, and entered the demons sweet coppery cavern, the taste of his blood lingering in his mouth. The pair kissed for a long time, their pulses racing, hands exploring each others sweat slicked bodies and wet tangles of hair, before they ran out of breath, both breaking apart for air, eyes clouded and out of focus.

"I love you." Maliks breathing was jolted, his limbs trembling as he looped his arms around the demons neck, his head resting on the pillow beside Bakura. The yami smiled, and ran his hand through soft sandy tangles of hair, pressing his lips softly against the lights.

"I love you too." Bakura whispered in his harsh voice, drawing Malik closer to him and placing his lips to his head.

* * *

Ryou giggled, a cute pink blush colouring pale cheeks as Marik continued to tease the soft white locks between his fingers. Both were curled together on the couch, watching, well, sort of, reruns of some forensic drama on the T.V, for lack of a better thing to do, really. They had been watching the television for hours, draped over each other on the couch, both commenting on the bad taste of shows, which seemed to only consist of sitcoms, reality shows, and forensic dramas. T.V sort of sucked, which was probably one of the reasons why Ryou was having trouble staying awake, his soft brown eyes unable to fully stay open.

"You sleepy?" Marik looked down in concern at the young light, who looked up and nodded tiredly, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Marik smiled softly, disentangling himself from the light, and scooping him up in his arms, softly blushing his bangs out of the lights eyes. The yami carried the light to his room easily, kicking the door open and placing him softly, tenderly on the bed, tucking the blankets up to his chin. Ryou sighed softly, his large doe eyes gently fluttering shut as he relaxed, curling into his side on the bed, a small smile on his relaxed face as he slowly drifted off to sleep. Marik stayed by his side for a long time on his knees beside the bed, his coarse fingers ringed with gold running like water through silky soft hair.

* * *

It was just after dawn when Ryou awoke from a deep and relaxing sleep, stretching and yawning as his eyes gently fluttered open. Pulling his slender frame into a sitting position, Ryou frowned slightly as he gazed around the smallish room. It was a mess, with clothes strewn about the room, as well as other random things the light couldn't identify. He gazed around, and after a few moments, concluded that Marik was in the lounge, and sleepily dragged himself out of the bed, stretching and yawning as he pulled himself into a standing position. Ryou rubbed his eyes for a moment, and then gazed back down to the bed, about to pull the covers up and make the bed, when he saw the blood.

Ryou cried out, and withdrew his hand quicker than a snake. His eyes grew wide in shock, turning his jeans around to hastily check that the blood was not his own. Thankfully, it wasn't, but the young light was still exceedingly shocked and confused.

"M-Marik?" He called out, softly, tentatively, sighing in relief as the yami appeared at the doorway a few minutes later, confusion in his amethyst eyes.

"Yes?" He inquired carefully, walking towards the light. "Ryou, what's wrong?" He continued, tilting his head slightly to the side and frowning. "Ryou?"

"Wh-why is there bl-blood on the bed?" He stammered softly in his melodic British accent, his chin beginning to tremble. "Wh-what happened?" He gazed up at the Egyptian, who wore an odd, closed expression on his face.

"Nothing." Marik muttered, running a hand through his sandy hair. "Just… nothing, don't worry, okay? It's nothing."

"Yes it is!" Ryou argued, his hand on his slender hips. "Why are you acting so strangely? What happened?" The whitenette frowned deeper biting his lower lip. "Marik… What did you do?"

"He wouldn't listen to me." The Egyptian ran a hand through his hair as he muttered to himself. "He just wouldn't listen, I tried to tell him…"

"Tried to him what?" Ryou whispered softly, eyes widening in fear. "What happened?"

"It's got nothing to do with you!" Marik blurted, his eyes narrowed in anger. "Gods, Ryou, just forget about it!"

"No!" Ryou argued, his hands tightening. "Please, Marik, I love you. Don't keep any secrets from me like this…" Marik froze, his amethyst eyes wide in shock and disbelief at what the teenager had just said.

"Y-You actually love me?" Marik stood, mouth agape opposite the young light, who tilted his head to the side and nodded, looking positively adorable. "You do?"

"Yes." Ryou walked forward and softly took Mariks strong bronzed hands in his own slim ivory digits. "I love you. You care about me, you protect me, you understand…" The whitenette leaned forward and placed a soft, shy kiss on Mariks lips. "What's not to love about you?"

Ryou… Ryou loved him. It was unbelievable, unfathomable, that someone like Marik was actually loved, that someone cared, someone gave a damn about him. It felt… fresh, new, brilliant, that someone was in love with him, especially someone as soft and gentle and beautiful as the young Ryou.

"Would you still love me if I told what I did?" The yamis voice was soft, shaking slightly as his grip tightened on Ryous slim hands. The light nodded gently, a small but genuine smile on his face as he gazed up into cold amethyst eyes that softened just a shade underneath the lights innocent gaze.

"Of course…" Ryou whispered, his slim ivory fingers contrasting sharply with the calloused caramel digits adorned with gold rings. "No matter what you did, it doesn't change your personality, the way you treat me…" Marik lowered his eyes to the carpet, softly nibbling on his lower lip. "Please, can you tell me what happened?"

"I-I…" Marik swallowed, determined not to look at the teen in the eye. "I raped him." He felt Ryous hands tightened further, and an odd gasp emit from his throat, but the yami ploughed on, panic rising in his throat. "I-I just kept telling him to stop, that he was going to far, but he didn't listen, even though I tried to tell him, so many times, but he was just too ignorant and he took no notice of me, and it was the only way I could make him understand…" He trailed off almost tearfully, his voice shaking as he kept his gaze fixed firmly on the ground. He didn't want to look at Ryou right now, didn't want to see him so shocked and hurt…

"M-Marik, look at me." Ryou whispered softly, his own voice shaking. "P-please look at me…" Marik kept his eyes fixated firmly on the ground, refusing to look at the light. "Marik, of you don't look at me, I will seriously leave." The Egyptian hears tears in his voice, but it was a long time before he lifted his head and gazed Ryou in the eye. His face was impassive, unmoving, it revealed no emotion, but his eyes were full of tears, reflecting so much pain and sadness it almost broke the yamis heart.

"I'm sorry." The words tasted strange on Mariks tongue, not anything he had ever said before. He never felt guilt, or remorse, but just now, gazing into soft brown eyes wet with tears, He felt… bad, for what he did.

"Why?" his chin trembled as he gazed determinedly into cold amethyst eyes. "Why did you hurt him? Wh-What did he do?" Marik growled, turning away from Ryou as he yanked his hand free and crossed his arms.

"I don't want to discuss it." The Egyptian muttered, staring resolutely at the door. Ryous chin trembles as he gazed at Mariks back, fresh tears welling in his eyes.

"M-Marik…" He whimpered softly, sniffing softly. Hastily brushing the salty drops out of dark eyes, Ryou struggled even out his breathing. Marik stood motionless as he continued to hear the sounds of the younger's tears, his hands clenched tightly into fists. "M-Marik, please…" He sniffed softly, letting out a soft cry as the Egyptian began to silently walk out of the room. "Marik no, please don't go!" Ryou sank to his knees, a sick, horrible twisting feeling welling deep in his heart.

"M-Marik, p-please don't leave me…"

* * *

Awwhhh... -sniffles- So so saadd...

R&R PEOPLES!


	8. Uncovered Truths

Ello all! -pops up- Lookie! I updated fast for once! xD I hope yew like teh chapter. I explained everything about Marik and teh rape (If you didnt know who it was, I am concerned. xD) But I am facing issues here... I've sort of written myself into a corner.. --' Oh well, I'll get over it. xD

Another problem is balancing out the Bakura/Malik and Marik/Ryou. Some chapters may be Marik/Ryou centric, but others might focus almost soley on Bakura and Malik. I'm balancing them out as best as I can, but it's starting to get hard. I'll do my best though, never fear! XD

Disclaimer: I own nothing. -sniff-

* * *

If felt like Ryous heart was breaking, as he sobbed alone on the bedroom floor. Why? Why had Marik left him? Why was Ryou stupid enough to open his mouth and _ask_ about the blood? It was so stupid of him. And to find out Malik had been _raped_, scared the young light out of his wits. Partly, because Marik was the rapist, and he was in love with him, and partly because he _knew_ that his darker half was going to try and get Malik in the sack, and it was doubtless that the Egyptian had been permanently terrified of the idea of sex. Ryou certainly would be, if something like that had happened to him.

The young light swallowed deeply, his arms wrapped securely around his knees as he gazed off into an unknown dimension. What Marik had done to his light hadn't lessened Ryous love for him a tiny fraction. Judging from his angry reaction, Marik felt no guilt, no remorse for what he had done. Ryou sighed, resting his head on his knees. His head was beginning to hurt, as he struggled to comprehend what was spiraling around in his mind. Marik felt no regret for hurting Malik, who was probably scarred for life, and yet, Ryou just couldn't hate him… But how could he! How could he do that to his best friend? The lights hand tightened on his knees, as he let out a long sigh, sniffing softly as he tugged himself to his feet, wiping the last remnants of tears from his eyes.

"Marik?" The Egyptian gazed determinedly at the T.V screen, his arms folded over his chest. "Marik, please…"

"What do you want." It was a statement, not a question as he continued to avert his gaze from the trembling teenager, who struggled to suppress his shaking breath.

"I don't hate you." The light murmured softly, walking slowly towards the yami. "I hate what you did, but I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You have to understand…" Marik continued to sit stony in the couch, arms crossed in front of him as he almost glared at the T.V. Ryous chin began to tremble as he sat down on the couch, gazing lost up into cold narrow amethyst. "Please don't be mad at me, please…" he bit his lip softly, struggling to suppress his sobs, but to no avail. Marik sighed softly to himself, and closed his eyes briefly as he continued to hear Ryou cry, his soft sobs filtering through the tense air and tugging at the yamis heartstrings. It was almost five minutes before Marik was unable to continue hearing the pitiful whimpers of Ryou, scooting a foot sideways along the purple velvet, and taking the light in his arms, running his fingers through white satin hair.

"I'm not mad." Marik half-lied, clutching the still trembling form close to his chest. Ryou had a right to be angry, he raped the lights best friend. But he would be damned if he was going to feel sorry about what he had done. There was no way he was going to let Ryou get to him about it either. "How could I get mad at you?"

"R-Really?" Ryou looked up smiling, his eyes redrimmed slightly and trails of salt water trickling down his face. Marik smiled softly, as he gently wiped the water away. Ryou sighed softly, leaning into the touch with his eyes gently closed. The feeling of being protected and safe returned, the warm bubble of happiness rising in his chest.

"I mean it." Marik ruffled Ryous hair playfully, laughter in his eyes. "You're too cute to get mad at. Especially when you pull those big puppy eyes." Ryou frowned and tilted his head, unsure of what the yami meant, whilst he was unknown to him actually pulling the said large childlike eyes.

"I don't get what you mean." Ryou said softly, slowly, a gentle frown on his face. "I don't have big puppy eyes…"

"Oh, yes you do." Marik smiled, one hand gently trailing along the lights cheekbone. Ryou giggled and blushed at the touch, as the Egyptian continued to gaze into those big beautiful brown eyes. "They're gorgeous. I know most people say brown eyes are plain, but they're not. You're not. They're so big and dark and innocent-looking it makes me want to cry, yet at the same time…"

"Yes?" Ryou breathed softly, his nose a few mere inches from Marik. The Egyptian smiled, gently nuzzling the lights nose and giving him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips, one chaste, not lustful, making Ryou feel almost giddy as he returned the kiss, his large eyes lowering shut, Marik almost pouting.

"At the same time…" The yami continued, gently cupping the lights soft rounded jawline as he gazed, lost, drowning in the large pools of chocolate. "They're not. There's so much darkness and pain in there it's heartbreaking. Ryou, you've gone through so much in your life, it's amazing your still here." The light smiled softly as Marik sifted a few strands of white hair as fluffy as ducklings down between strong caramel fingers, still gazing straight into his eyes. "Don't listen to Bakura, Ryou. You're strong, so strong." His voice lowered to a whisper, as his arms gently encircled the lights shoulders, pulling Ryou into a soft, tender hug, his temple resting against the side of the lights head.

"Th-Thanks." Ryou stuttered softly, going lax into the yamis warm embrace. "N-No ones ever said that before. Everyone thinks I'm weak…"

"Ryou." Marik said bluntly, a smirk on his face. "I bet that the mutts sister could take you out in a fight, but no one else could go through everything you have without either getting killed or committing suicide. There's strong and there's strong." Marik gently traced a soft pattern on the back of Ryou neck, the light gasping and arching his back at the touch, his face going bright red. "And you're the important kind."

* * *

"You're all sticky." Malik pulled a face as he gazed at Bakura, and the surrounding linen that surrounded them. "And so are the sheets…"

"They're dirty." Bakura smirked as he crawled on all fours over the light, brushing a sandy tendril of hair out of Maliks eyes. "Like you." He said softly, sensually as his lithe catlike frame, slick with his own sweat and Maliks fluids, gently lowered himself onto Maliks torso, his nose gently touching the Egyptians.

"I mean it." The younger said, trying to be stern. "We need to have a shower and change the sheets. They're filthy."

"You're point?" Bakura raised an eyebrow. "We'll just dirty them up again."

"Well…" Malik cast his eyes about. "I-I'll just wash them again." He pouted, gazing up into hard mahogany eyes.

"Malik." The yami sighed in a long-suffering tone. "If you changed the sheets every time we had sex, you'd be doing laundry all day." He smirked softly, trailing one of the kohl lines along Maliks eye.

"You obviously can't count." Malik remarked dryly, one finger gently curling around a lock of silvery hair around his finger. "We definitely had sex more than once. A lot more." Bakura smirked and nodded, his eyes gazing into warm sparkling fields of lavender.

"Hell yeah." Bakura agreed, tracing Maliks jawbone with a slim pale finger. "I surprised none of the neighbors complained about the noise. You're bloody loud, did you know that?" Malik smiled, running a hand though Bakuras hair.

"Oh, you know you liked it." Malik teased, laughing softly under his breath. Bakura smiled, rubbing his finger along the bridge of the light nose for a moment, before resting his head on his hands, which were in turn, on Maliks chest. He looked thoughtful for a long time, and the next words were serious, a frown on the yamis pale face.

"Why did you lie?" He inquired softly, blowing a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Huh?" Malik frowned at the yami, biting his lip softly. "When did I lie?"

"When you said you were a virgin." Bakura said slightly sternly as he hoisted his elbows on the mattress, cupping his chin in his hands. "Yours is not a virgin ass, Malik, I know that much." The Egyptian looked like a fish out of water, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open as he stared at the yami in fear. "So who was it? Why did you say you hadn't slept with anyone before… what happened?" Maliks chin trembled as he gazed away from the yami, his limbs slightly shaking.

"I-It was Marik." The light whispered, his voice cracking as tears filled his eyes. Bakura growled at the name of the deranged yami, and his hands tightened into fists. "H-He…"

"Oh Gods… Don't say he raped you." Bakura breathed softly, his eyes narrowing in anger. Malik hiccupped as he nodded, tears coursing freely down his face. He sniffed softly, as Bakura gently wiped the tears from the lights caramel face, his hand lingering along Maliks jawbone for a long moment before he pulled away, gently wrapping his arms around the lights shoulders, Malik sobbing and shaking as he cried into the base of Bakuras neck. The yami was shaking with rage, his insides burning with anger and curling into cinders. How could Marik do this to him? How could he take away something so precious to Malik, ravage him so badly that judging from how scared the light was, it was something that would haunt his dreams for a very long time.

"I-I'm so sorry…" Malik whispered softly into Bakuras shoulder, his hands tightly wrapped around his back. "I just…"

"Shhh…" Bakura whispered softly as he gently shifted onto his side, clutching the light close to him. "You've got every right to cry, Malik." He continued, almost tenderly rubbing the lights back. "Why didn't you tell me the sick freak had done this? I'll kill him, Malik, I swear. I am going to _kill_ him. What the hell was running through his mind?" The light tensed under the angry, protective hold, softly biting his lip.

"I-It's my fault." Malik whispered softly, burying his head deeper into the yamis neck, sniffing slightly. Bakura frowned as he gazed down at the young light, who trembled harder under the yamis hold.

"How?" Bakura humored the younger slightly, knowing full well there was nothing Malik could do to bring it upon himself on purpose.

"I yelled at him." Malik withdrew his head from Bakuras collarbone, fresh tears coursing down his face. "I yelled and screamed at him, I said I hated him and I wished he was dead… I hit him. I actually hit him. I don't know what came over me, I just… I went out of control." Malik pulled himself into a sitting position, gazing down at his hands. "I couldn't stop, I was just so _angry_ at him." Malik sniffed, one hand rubbing at his eyes. "He was taking over my life, Bakura. He treated me like a useless slave. I-I felt so awful, so degraded…" He took a deep breath before continuing. "I just poured all my rage into this senseless violence towards him. O-Once I started, I just couldn't stop. I kept beating him, again and again, and he couldn't stop me, he didn't. It must have hurt like hell, but he just took it, he didn't fight back, until he snapped. We were fighting on the floor, and he just stood up, and grabbed me by the hair and started dragging me towards my room and shoved me on the bed, and-and-" At this, Malik broke into tears, burying his face in his hands. Bakura had sat up during the tale, open mouthed at the light, who continued to cry, his pain-wracked sobs wrapping tightly around Bakuras heart. Unable to take it anymore, the yami pulled the crying teenager into himself, Malik sobbing hopelessly into his chest. Bakura wove his fingers through silky sandy hair, his left hand gently rubbing his back as the light cried.

"I-I'm so sorry…" The words sounded alien from Bakuras mouth, strange and new. Malik sniffed softly, trembling under the protective hold of the yami. "I-I really am." Malik was silent for a long while, his sobs and wails giving way to choked hiccups and whimpers until finally his breathing had returned to normal. For a while, Bakura had thought that the light had fallen asleep, until he heard his voice again, sounding empty and hollow.

"He never changed the sheets." Malik said lowly, his eyes on the bed. "He always kept them bloodstained. It was to remin-remind me that I was always his. That I wouldn't fight again…" He gave a deep shuddering sigh. "Sleeping on that bed… It made me feel sick, to think of what he had done to me…" Bakura sighed softly, his hold on the light tightening. "But… Thankyou." Malik looked up, smiling softly. "I didn't wanna be afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Bakura breathed softly, seductively, one hand snaking along the finely contoured muscles of Maliks abdomen. "This?"

"Y-Yes…" Malik gasped, arching his back as the yami continued his ministrations with a smirk.

"Still afraid?" Bakura smiled softly, changing his hands so his fingers were linked together around Maliks stomach. The light shook his head, and grinned, looking up at the yami.

"Not if it's with you." He whispered softly, one hand trailing along his pale cheek. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too." Bakura replied, gently nuzzling the lights sandy head.

* * *

Booya! Another chapter down! xD I'll see you all... When I can update. Less than a week, I swear.

R&R!


	9. Reversed Dominance

Ello all! -walks in- Sorry this is so late, but my life is so crazy right now... -sniffles- Partly because my Grandmother has a month to live and partly because I'm homeless and partly because my parents are living Three hours apart from each other... But it's not as bad as it sounds. Really. I'll still try and post as often as I can, which can't be too hard. I'm also working hard on a Christmas fic too... and It's only 2500 words done... XX

Disclaimer: I own... Nothing, Nope. XD Muaha.

* * *

Ryou and Marik remained peacefully in each others arms for a long while, the yamis hold on the young light never relaxing, despite several soft giggles of protest on the latter's part.

"Marik, I mean it." Ryou said for the umpteenth time, still imprisoned in his arms. "I need to go the bathroom." He pouted softly as Marik shook his head, his protective hold on the angel only increasing.

"I don't care." He murmured softly in Ryous ear, a smile on his face. "I don't want to let you go." Ryou sighed, and smiled softly, closing his eyes as he leaned back and rested his head on the yamis shoulder.

"I'll pee my pants." The light warned, opening his eyes to gaze into smiling pools of amethyst. "Do you really want me to?"

"No." Marik admitted, emitting a soft sigh as he released Ryou from his firm but tender hold, the light giggling as he stood up and ran to the bathroom, Marik laughing after him. The yami sighed in content as he reclined into the purple sofa, his arms folded behind his head as he gazed up at the ceiling. The walls of the apartment were burning a bright gold from the fiery orb that hung low in the sky in dusk. All of this, Ryou being here with him, here to love and understand him. The light was so deeply in love with him that he didn't even hate Marik for what he had done to his host. It felt… _great_. Great that someone didn't hate him, great that he had someone to love and protect. Everything felt just so perfect for the yami right then.

The sound of the toilet flushing broke Marik from his happy thoughts, Ryou smiling as he walked into the room zipping the front of his jeans. He tilted his head at Marik sprawled out comfortably on the couch, and smiled, setting himself on the edge and looking down at the Egyptian.

"What are you looking at?' Marik teased, shifting his hands from the back of his head to tightly grasp hold of Ryous slim wrists, tugging the light down atop of his broad chest. The light cried out and giggled, his nose hovering just over the yamis, a cute smile on his ivory face, hair tumbling over his face.

"N-Nothing…" The younger trailed off giggling, a faint rose blush spreading across normally colourless cheeks. Marik raised an eyebrow, smirking as he pulled Ryou down even further, capturing those sweet honey lips in a soft, tender kiss.

"You know what I see?" Marik breathed as he broke apart from the lights soft mouth, his hands still around Ryous wrists, the light giggling and shaking his head, a few strands of silken snow tickling Marks dark cheeks. "I see… The most beautiful brown eyes…" One hand strayed from Ryous hands, trailing just below a snowy eyebrow, Ryou leaning in softly to the touch. "The most gorgeous cheeks, which are the amazingly cute when you blush…" The angel giggled as Marik ran a hand along a soft velvety cheek, pausing along the lights childish rounded jawbone for a moment. "And the most amazingly enchanting hair…" Ryou giggled as Marik combed both of his hands through the soft silken locks, the strands spilling like liquid silver through his fingers. "I'm so lucky…" The yami breathed, resting his forehead against the lights, gently closing his eyes.

"I'm even luckier." Ryou smiled softly, his hands lingering on Mariks hips. "I'm so glad you found me, Marik. If you didn't… I don't know what would have happened. I'm so lucky to find someone that loves and cares about me. No one ever notices…" He trailed off, closing his eyes briefly. "And of course, I'm incredibly lucky that the person who's looking after me is extremely sexy…" Ryou smiled as he kissed Marik heavily on the lips, his hands scaling up Mariks sides to his face, the yamis hand tightening in the soft silky locks.

"This is fantastic." Ryou whispered softly, as they broke apart for air. "Just being here, with you, not being scared, or in pain, it's the best feeling ever." Marik smiled softly, lost in the lights warm chocolate orbs.

* * *

"Okay, I sooo have to have a shower now." Malik giggled as pulled himself into a sitting position, gazing down in distaste at his filthy frame. "It's just gross."

"You look like you've had sex five times in a day." Bakura smirked, sitting up also and looping his arms around Maliks waist. The light giggled, a blush forming on his face.

"I_ have _had sex five times today, you horny git." Malik said testily, crossing his arms. "Now, please get your damn sexy ass out of bed so I can have a shower and change the sheets." Bakura pouted, but obeyed, sliding out of bed and onto the floor, crossing his arms as he glared at the light, who lowered his eyes and blushed at the lithe clotheless form in front of him.

"What's wrong Malik?" Bakura teased, one hand on a slim hip as he smirked at the light. "Why are you blushing."

"N-No reason…" Malik stuttered as he himself stood up from the bed, stripping the mattress of their sheets and heaping them on into pile. "Just that your so incredibly sexy I still can't believe it that I'm really here."

"Well, you better believe it soon." Bakura smiled, walking towards the light and wrapping his arms around a thin, toned stomach. "Cos you aren't going anywhere Malik, I can assure you." The light giggled as Bakura began to nibble softly on his earlobe, which turned into a long moan as the yami began to run his hands along Maliks smooth caramel thighs, hit breath panting.

"B-Bakura please…" He gasped, arching his back. "I h-have to have a shower…"

"Even better." The yami grinned, swinging the light bridal style into his arms without warning, and began to head towards the bathroom, Malik letting out a long sigh.

"You horny freak, that's not what I meant…"

* * *

"Bakura, I mean it, I-mph!" Marik flailed uselessly against the kiss, his arms plastered to his sides.

"You mean what?" The yami asked slyly, as he broke apart from the bruising assault on the lights mouth, a smirk on his wet pale face.

"Please, can I just get washed? I mean, I don't really want to have sex again…"

"Oh?" Bakura enquired, a devilish smirk on his face as he gazed down. "You're body tends to speak otherwise, Malik. I think maybe you do…" _ARGH! Damn stupid teenage sex hormones, why can't I get a break_… Malik cursed himself inwardly, glaring pointedly at the floor in silence, which soon turned to a harsh gasp as the demon began nibbling on the sensitive skin at the lights collarbone, a smirk on his pale face as the steaming water cascaded around the pair.

"P-Please…" Malik arched his back, palms pressing into the wall as the yami continued his sensual ministrations. Oh god, that felt so _good_…

"More?" Bakura smirked as he met Maliks eyes, his hands lowering to slim bronzed thighs, gently rubbing between his legs, before moving to the back of the lights legs. Malik cried out as Bakura pulled him up and wrapped his legs around his own slim waist.

"N-No…" Malik stuttered, less sure of himself as Bakura pulled their bodies closer, his tongue teasingly running over Maliks lower lip as he asked for entrance. The light sighed, obediently opening his mouth for Bakuras intrusion. They kissed for a long time, Bakura forcefully, Malik less interested, until finally the yami pulled away for breath, frowning at the light.

"What's wrong?" Bakura frowned as he gazed at Malik, nibbling on his lower lip softly. "Why so uninterested?"

"I don't know…" Malik sighed, looking down. "I'm just… sick of sex, for the time being…" Bakura bit his lip for a moment, frowning as he removed the light from his waist and stood away.

And a devilish smirk spread across his face, brown eyes alight in mischief. Malik, of course, was very scared.

"What are you thinking, Bakura?" He inquired warningly. The demon said nothing as he leaned against the wall of the cubicle, his slim pale hands groping for Maliks. "Bakura…" The yami only raised an eyebrow as he pulled Malik closer to him, tightly holding onto his wrists as he gently led the lights caramel fingers up his thighs and rested them on his damn sexy ass. "_Oh_…" Malik breathed, his lavender eyes widening in shock. "A-Are you sure?"

"Of course," Bakura breathed into Maliks ear, his hands leaving the Egyptians wrists and looping around his neck. "Are you?" Malik froze for a moment, unsure, before smiling as he gently lifted Bakura around his waist, pressing him further into the wall. Never, ever before, had he ever imagined this, actually being dominant to his lover. Not to Bakura, it was unheard of…

Did he really think of them as equals?

"Yes." Maliks breathed, both hands still on Bakuras thighs, the yami tightening his legs around Maliks slim waist. "Oh god yes…"

* * *

"M-Marik?" Ryou inquired softly to the yami whose arms he was softly nestled in, slowly lifting large chocolate orbs to stare level at cool amethyst stones. Marik gazed down at the light, who had been silent for a long while one finger trailing absentmindedly through gorgeous tresses of snow.

"Yes?" He replied in his deep, rich voice that sent shivers down Ryous spine, the light frowning softly as he struggled to phrase the thought that was currently passing through his head.

"Am I… Am I going to stay here, Marik?" Ryou frowned softly, gently nibbling on his lower lip as he gazed at the yami. "Aren't I going to go home?" Marik sighed softly at the lights question, a sad sheen in his eyes as he continued to play with the long tangles of silver with his left index finger. How sad, that although Ryou needed his possessions, he just wasn't able to go home, it was just too dangerous… He didn't want his little light to get hurt, not again.

"I don't know." Marik answered simply, truthfully, eyes lowering southwards. "I don't think that it's a good idea at all for you to go back, not if that twisted psycho is hurting you, but if you really wanted to, if you needed something or you just had a desire… Then I'm not going to stop you." He lifted his eyes back up to the light, who grinned, his soft chocolate eyes wide with happiness as he wrapped his arms tightly around Mariks waist.

"Oh, thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!" He yelped into the yamis ear, burying his head deeper into Mariks collarbone. "Oh Marik, thankyou so so much!" The yami raised an eyebrow as he gazed down at the young light, slightly puzzled. Why on _earth_ had Ryou asked for permission first before he left Mariks apartment? Why didn't he just up and leave? After all, even a shy person like Ryou would walk out if they really wanted to, they would just be more polite about it. But the more Marik thought, the more he realized that Ryou wasn't actually shy. Sure, he was as timid and meek as a baby rabbit, but that wasn't it. He was utterly broken. Living under that freaks rule for so long, forced to obey every command or endure a sadistic beating, having to ask permission from his darker half every time he was about to do something, the constant abuse and terror, ithad obviously worn Ryou down. Marik may have been able to place back together the angels shattered heart, but it wasn't completely finished, and no matter how hard he would try, the cracks would always remain, as a constant scar and a reminder of what the yami did to him. It literally made Mariks blood boil, to think of the cruel way Ryou had been treated, how he was tortured and dehumanized so badly, he obviously thought of Marik more of a master than a lover. It made him feel sick.

"You don't have to ask for permission." Marik said softly, lifting Ryous head away as he cupped his delicate jawbone with one hand, the other running through his silky white locks. "I'm not your master or anything. If you want to leave, then just leave."

"B-But…" Ryou stuttered softly, nibbling on his lower lip. "I don't want to anger you Marik, I don't." Marik sighed, and rolled his eyes heavenwards for a moment. "Please, don't be angry…"

"How could you ever anger me?" Marik asked softly, a gentle, soothing smile on his face as he brushed a few stray hairs from the young lights eyes, gazing deep into the doe brown orbs. "Nothing you ever do could make me angry, Ryou, please try to understand that. I care about you, so very much and I would die before I let anything happen to you. I am never going to hate you, or stop caring. Ever." Ryou smiled widely, his eyes lighting up as he tightened his arms around the yamis shoulders.

"Marik, I love you so much."

* * *

Aaawwwhhhh... Big Fluffy cuddlesss! xDDDD Well, I'll see yew all when I see yew next. It might not be until after Christmas! O.O' well, MERRY CHRISTMAS If I dont see y'all beforehand! XDD. -runs off-

R&R!


	10. Abused

-slinks in- OMG I AM SO LATE! -ducks flying ibjects- Dont hate me... -sniff- I've spent alot of time with my grandmother these last few days... You see, me, My mum, My uncle, my grandfather, and my great-aunt have taken 30 minute shifts between us to stay at her side and stuff to make sure she doesnt die (I'm serious) And these are 24 hour shifts, too... I AM FUCKING TIRED! -pants-

Okay, now that is out of my system, Onwards with the chapter! I made up for the lateness a little bit by making it extra long, the lonbgest chapter so far. Over 3000 words! Xx -dies- And I wrote the majority of it today as well, in the space of two hours... -whimper- My head hurts from staring at the screen...

Disclaimer: I own nothing. -searches handbag- Um, a flea collar, the Pill (Shut up), a gameboy, an empty wallet, and a set of false teeth. Sue me and it's all you get..

* * *

Malik sighed in happiness, a faint, dreamy look in his eyes as he pulled his shirt on over his head. Bakura raised an eyebrow at the light, his hands behind his head as he lay out on the freshly made bed, a small smirk on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" He inquired, raising his head slightly to look at Malik better, the latter grinning, a small blush working its way across his face as he looked down.

"Me?" Malik asked, his grin widening. "Well… I'm happy about… about what you did." He looked as his hands, his cheeks darkening a deeper shade of red. "How you actually let me do that, in the shower. I-I never thought that you would ever agree do something like that… But it's something I've been fantasizing about for nearly a year." The demon rolled his eyes, and snorted as he pulled himself into a sitting position, wrapping his arms around Maliks waist and nuzzling his shoulder.

"What's wrong with a little sexual experimentation?" He asked somewhat innocent look on his ivory face. "I mean… It's nice to try out new things from time to time, no?" Malik giggled, his smile widening as he leaned back into Bakuras arms.

"Oh hell yes." He said, his lavender eyes closed in bliss. "I never would have thought…" Malik trailed off, leaning comfortably in the yamis arms, his mind seeming to spin around, deep in thought. It was strange. Even though Malik was the seme during their… activities in the shower, Bakura still somehow managed to command a sense of control, of power, over the light. It was so brilliant, intoxicating to Malik, the entire feeling of sex and love and lust. He never wanted to leave Bakura, not when he had achieved this, his most wildest fantasies. Never.

* * *

"Are you really sure you want to go alone?" Marik felt slightly hurt as he held the soft angel in his arms, Ryou sighing softly under his hold.

"I'm sure." The light said firmly, a small smile on his face. "I mean, it's not that I don't want you there, I do, it's just that I don't want you and Bakura to start fighting, if you know what I mean."

"I do," Marik murmured into the whitenettes ear, "But what if maybe I promised I won't lay a finger in Bakura, unless he starts something?" Ryou sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling as he gazed up at the Egyptian.

"You just don't want me to leave your sight for just five minutes now, don't you?" He said teasingly. Marik shook his head, his arms tightening protectively around the lights shoulders as he smiled faintly at him.

"Nope." The yami affirmed, his chin on the lights snowy head. "Why would I want you to return alone to someone who beat and abused you so much, you ran away from them? Especially someone like that psycho. If he's laid a finger on Malik…"

"I don't think he would." Ryou said softly. "Well, not in the abusive sense, anyway. I think he's in love with Malik, funnily enough. Whenever he used to come over, Bakura would always like, be edgy and leave the room. And he'd never let anyone else come over to stay or to study or anything like that. Only Malik…" He trailed off, his dark eyes looking deep in thought.

"So long as he doesn't hurt him." Marik muttered angrily, his hands balling into fists. "I mean it. If I find out he's harmed a hair on his head, I'm going to-"

"Don't." Ryou said, nibbling on his lower lip. "Please." He sighed deeply, his snowy head resting on Mariks shoulder. "I don't want everyone to fight, I've had enough fighting…" The light seemed almost in tears as he tightened his hands around Mariks waist. "Please please don't fight."

"I won't." Marik promised. "Not if it's going to get you or Malik hurt. That's why I didn't fight him before. I care about you. The both of you. That's why I just let Bakura walk away before, he was going to hurt one of you. I couldn't let that happen."

"If you care about Malik then why did you do… that to him?" Ryou enquired seriously, a frown on his pale face as he gazed up at the yami. "You're such a paradox at times, you know that?"

"Maybe." Marik smiled faintly as he gazed into the whitenettes eyes. "I do regret doing that to my light. Really. And I guess I really should say sorry…"

"You should." Ryou said firmly. "Maybe if you did, he might become less scared. He's always been constantly haunted, I can see it…"

"I know." Marik sighed heavily. "I wish I could take it back, but He was just so angry, so rebellious, I had to show him that I was in control. It's really hard to explain…"

"I understand." Ryou said gently, a small smile on his face. "Well, sort of." He added, lowering his eyes. Both were silent for a long time, before Marik broke the still quietness between them that wasn't exactly comfortable.

"So… are you actually going to leave, or are you going to laze around here all day?" The yami asked teasingly, ruffling silver locks. Ryou giggled, and shook his head, finally disentangling himself from the yamis arms.

"I should really…" Ryou said softly taking Mariks hands. "And… I want you to go with me." Mariks eyes widened, a real, authentic grin spreading across his face as he tightened his hold on the lights satin fingers.

"Do you mean it?" Marik breathed softly, his soft violet eyes filled with some unknown emotion that made Ryous chest feel fuzzy. The young light nodded and smiled, wrapping his arms around the yami in a short, tender embrace.

"Of course I mean it, silly." Ryou admonished. "I love you, and I don't want to go without you." He said softly, a grin on his face. "Now, are we actually going to leave or are you going to laze around all day?" Marik grinned.

* * *

Malik gasped as the yami began running his fingers underneath the lights shirt, his hands fisting on the bed sheets beside him as he arched his back and moaned, his limbs trembling.

"B-Bakura, please…" He breathed softly, Maliks head leaning into the crook of the demons neck. "I-I-I…"

"Want more?" Bakura breathed seductively in the Egyptians ear, his teeth beginning to toy with Maliks earlobe. The light cried out, trembling as his fingers twisted further into the cotton sheets.

"Oh gods…" He moaned, his breathing harsh and shallow. "B-Bakura…"

_DING DONG_!

"What the HELL?" Bakura was enraged as the doorbell rang. "Look, whoever you are, FUCK OFF!"

"Bakura!" Malik admonished, pulling himself out of the demons arms. "That really isn't nice, you know." He pouted softly as he headed for the door. "Just a minute!" As he ran past the mirror, Malik quickly checked that he looked presentable, his hair wasn't too messed up, there was nothing on his clothes, and he wasn't um, aroused. Deciding he looked normal, (For him) Malik ran into the small lounge, swinging open the door.

"Holy shit."

Marik raised an eyebrow, and Ryou bit rather nervously on his lower lip, as the sandy haired light stood open mouthed in the doorway, looking rather dumbstruck.

"Can- Can we come in?" Ryou inquired timidly, his dark eyes large and imploring as he gazed at Malik. The older light nodded, lavender orbs still wide with shock as he pulled open the door, Marik and Ryou entering the small apartment. Ryou took a seat on the three-seater couch, one arm lingering on the arm rest, while the yami slouched down next to him, crossing one leg over the other as he folded his arms.

"U-Um, how are you two going?" Malik asked, less-than-comfortable in Mariks presence as he sat on the edge of the small armchair. His eyes kept darting around, looking for a place to hide, to escape. God, why was he here? Malik bit his lip and whimpered slightly, his eyes gently lowering shut.

"Well, I hope you told whoever it was to piss off, I-" Bakura stopped short in the doorway at the sight of Marik and his hikari, his mouth dropping open. Marik growled, his hands tightening into fists at the sight of the demon. The gentle whitenette bit his lip softly, one hand softly clenched with the yamis caramel digits. Marik visibly relaxed, sinking deeply into the couch with his eyes half closed.

"Okay. What the _fuck_ are you two doing here?" Bakura raged, his hands curling into fists. "Answer me." Malik bit his lip, bowing his head and backing further into the couch, curling into a tight ball. _Don't fight, don't fight, please please don't fight_…

"Ryou is allowed to be here!" Marik retorted, his voice equally angry, eyes narrowed into amethyst slits. "In fact, this is his apartment more than yours!" Bakura growled, his face contorting in anger.

"Look, I don't give a _fuck_, so the both of you better get the hell of here and leave Malik and I in peace before I-"

"You _what_?" Marik stood up now, wrenching his hands forcefully away from Ryous, who cried out and bit his lip, chin trembling. "Look, I didn't want to start anything, but if you don't watch it Bakura-"

"Oh, that's _it_." The demon spat, his eyes narrowed in fury. Ryou and Malik both gasped, the younger of the lights seizing the back of Mariks shirt, the force of the yami dragging him to his feet.

"Please don't…" Ryou was on the verge of tears. "You promised you wouldn't fight, you promised, please please don't fight…" He pressed his forehead against Mariks back, arms moving to gently loop around his waist. "Please…"

"Goddamn it." Marik muttered, feeling his stomach twist at the lights arms wrapped tenderly, desperately, around him. "Ryou…"

"You promised." The angel was sobbing against Mariks back, his arms tightening. "You _promised_…" Bakura frowned at the strange behaviour, Ryous tears, the way Marik calmed at the lights touch.

_No_.

Not Ryou and Marik, not the deranged psycho and the spineless weakling? God… Malik had risen to his feet also, brushing a few small tears from his eyes.

"Ryous right, Bakura." He said softly, his voice shaking. "Fighting isn't going to solve a thing. I know you hate each other, but can you guys just forget it for awhile and sit down?" Malik was even closer to tears, struggling to swallow the burning lump in his throat. Ryou was still sobbing quietly, his arms tighter still around the yamis waist.

"You're right." Marik sighed, his hands going to Ryous slender arms wrapped around his middle, gently opening the lights arms and pulling him close to his side, one arm wrapped protectively around his slight shoulders as he sat the both of them down on the sofa. Ryou sniffed, wiping the tear tracks across his face with his hands before leaning into Mariks embrace, eyes gazing down at his lap.

"Whatever." Bakura muttered, shooting a death glare at his hikari before stalking over to the soft armchair and throwing himself into the cushiony seat, scowling deeply in an expression and body language not unlike a sulking five year old. Malik rolled his eyes, a small smile on his face as he gently sat himself on the arm of the chair, his legs resting on Bakuras lap.

"Now, spill." Bakura continued, glaring coldly at the yami, who glared back, and tightened his hold on Ryous shoulder.

"Well, if you bloody hell want to know, Ryou wanted to come over here to collect some more of his stuff. And he also wanted to make sure Malik was still in one piece." The Egyptian retorted, glaring at Bakura. Okay, so maybe the last part wasn't true, Ryou was actually unperturbed about Malik residing with Bakura, sure it was going to turn out okay, but Marik was less- a whole lot less- sure.

"Well, if Ryou wants any of his crap, he can go get it. I don't care. And hello, does Malik look in trouble to you?" The light blushed slightly, nibbling on his lower lip as he gazed at his hands.

"W-Well, I-I'm just g-going to g-go get m-my stuff then…" Ryou stammered, leaving Mariks embrace rather reluctantly as he headed towards his room, his heart pounding for some unknown reason.

He sighed as he closed the door behind him, leaning against it heavily. He felt like crying, tears pushing against his eyelids, but the teenager refused to let them fall, clenching his eyes tightly shut. Like a robot, Ryou walked over to his cupboard, reaching inside for his large luggage bag, one that fitted nearly all of his possessions inside, seeing as it was almost as tall as he was, but even though it had wheels, it was a _real_ bitch to try and carry, the main reason why he only took a backpack when he left the house a couple of days ago.

Malik sighed, drumming his fingertips against the arm of the chair as he waited for Ryou to emerge. You could cut the tension in the air with a butterknife, and it was making everyone on edge.

"Move." Bakura snarled, pushing against Maliks legs as he stood up, marching over to the door, opening it with a _bang_ and closing it with more force.

Ryou gasped as the door slammed shut, turning around tentatively to find Bakura glaring at him on the threshold, rage and anger in his face.

"What the _hell_ are you thinking, you idiot!" The demon yelled angrily, stalking over to the light who squeaked in fear, backing into the bed, his grip tightening on the shirt in his hands.

"Wh-What do you mean, B-Bakura-sama?" The light implored, tears pushing harder at his eyes, as sobs threatened to escape from his throat. _Please go away, please please go away, please oh god please, someone help_…

"You know what I fucking mean." The yami spat, eyes narrowing into slits as he stepped up even closer to the light, who began to cry, his shoulders shaking. "I've seen the way you look at each other, don't deny it."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Ryou sobbed, his eyes wide with fear, leaking hot tears. "I-I don't know what you-" The light cried out as Bakura hit him hard across the face, one hand automatically going to his already bruising cheek.

"You. And Marik." The demon spat in pure anger, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Are _together_." Ryou continued to sob, his lungs gasping for breath as his heart pounded in fear. "ANSWER ME!" Bakura raged, shaking the light forcefully by his shoulders. Ryou gasped, squirming and struggling in the yamis hold.

"Yes!" He blurted out, eyes red-rimmed and swollen from his tears. "Yes…"

?ou little _slut_." Bakura growled, looking angrier than Ryou had ever seen him as he hit the other side of the lights face. Holding another hand to his reddenin face, Ryou whimpered softly, choking on his own tears. "I cannot _believe_ you."

"I'm sorry…" Ryou moaned softly, his breath coming out in gasps as he struggled to suppress his sobs, both sides of his face burning.

"You _better_ be!" Bakura yelled. "Of all the people, you pathetic little worm, you go and run off with _him_! What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!" Ryou continued to cry, tears trickling through his slim ivory fingers.

"H-He c-cares, Bakura-sama." Ryou whispered between heartbreaking sobs of fear and pain. "And you don't, you don't!" The light wiped the tears from his face on his sleeve, letting out a deep shuddering breath. "I-I just want someone to care…"

"Awh, is the poor pathetic little child attention-starved?" Bakura sneered in a mocking tone as he leaned in closer to the light, Ryou whimpering as he sat down on the bed, his face buried in his hands. "Stupid boy."

"Why do you hate me?" The soft, tentative words spilled from Ryous mouth before he had a chance to stop them, The teenager instantly clenching his eyes tightly shut, his chin trembling and heart pounding.

"_Why do I hate you_?" Bakura leered, a pale, sharp-nailed hand striking out and catching a large handful of soft silver hair. Ryou cried out sharply, fresh tears pooling in his eyes and clinging to long dark eyelashes. "Look at me." Bakura spat, his grip on the lights hair tightening. No response. The yami growled, striking Ryou across the face for a third time that day. "_Look at me_." The whitenette gasped, eyes opening wide to gaze into angered slits of mahogany burning a dangerous crimson. Bakura snarled deeper, dragging Ryou closer so their noses were almost touching. So afraid he could barely breathe, the light continued to cry, his hands covering his trembling mouth. Bakura growled deep in his throat as his left hand brushing silver bangs from his own eyes. Ryou didn't know what he was thinking as his hands left his face, instead tightly grasping Bakuras own.

"Please…" Ryou breathed desperately, "I-I-" The force of the blow across his already bruising cheek as Bakura angrily wrenched his hand away from Ryous desperate grasp would have been brutal enough to send the light sprawling, had Bakura not retained his hold on the whitenettes hair.

"I hate _everything_ about you." Bakura breathed, Ryou whimpering as he held the right side of his face with both hands, slack under the yamis hold. "The pathetic way you always cry, how you're so fucking _clingy_, you're so pitiful and weak, you don't deserve anyone's love and attention. You don't even deserve their pity. The only thing you were ever worthy of was being my _slave_." Ryou continued to cry loudly, eyes clenching shut. Bakura snorted as he released his hold on the light, Ryou collapsing onto the bed, sobbing and sobbing in fear and pain.

"Just _look_ at yourself now." Bakura leered as he leaned over the crying boy. "You're fifteen years old, and yet you continue to act like a child. Grow up, and get over Marik." With this, Bakura straightened himself into a standing position, marching over to the door, slamming it hard behind him.

If Bakura was mad before, the scene the yami met when he marched into the living room made him positively murderous.

* * *

Cliffie! O.O Sorreh... But this is late enough... Hehehe -ducks objects again-

Well, R&R peoples! -smiles-


	11. Being Wanted

-rushes in- OMG I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR TEH LATENESS! And the crappyness of the chapter, too... I wasn't on the computer for days because of my grandmothers funeral, (It was sooooo sad) And I never found the time... and then it took a long time for me to get motivated and start writing... -sigh-

Well, just read it. And don't flame me too bad, m'kay? -looks hopeful-

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Dont sue. xD

* * *

Malik said nothing, only flinching slightly as his lover left the room, slamming the door roughly behind him, leaving the light alone with… _him_. He shuffled slightly, head bowed, as he nibbled slightly on his lower lip. _Gods, I know he's looking at me, I know he is_… His breath quickened in his throat, fingers clenching deeper into the arm of the white chair.

Marik said nothing, only raising an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair, surveying his light with a somewhat interested look as he continued to watch him squirm, a smile forming across his face, which quickly turned into a frown, eyes locked intently on Maliks sandy head. After a few long moments, the teenager, feeling the yamis eyes boring into his head, lifted his gaze from his leather-clad knees to look Marik in the eye in return.

It was fatal. Maliks eyes widened, instantly pulling his gaze away from the yamis, his breath quickening.

"A-Are you okay?" the question that fell from the yamis lips was enough to make Maliks mouth fall open, an incredulous look on his face.

"Wh-What do you mean?" The light stammered, his lavender eyes filled with confusion. Marik snorted and rolled his eyes at the teenager.

"Exactly that." Marik stated coolly, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Is Bakura hurting you to badly?" the lights eyes widened, his mouth falling open.

"Wh-What? N-No! I-I'm fine, he has-hasn't hurt me, what do y-you mean?" Malik spluttered, his face going bright red. "I'm fine, yami, really."

"Really?" The darkness raised an eyebrow, reclining further back in his chair. "So he hasn't done nothing at all to make you feel scared, or afraid or in pain?"

"No!" retorted Malik, too fast, too loud, too edgy. He instantly bit back the word, wishing that he hadn't said it at all. Dropping his gaze back to his knees, the teen nibbled on his lower lip, a faint flush rising in his cheeks.

"You're lying." Marik, frowned, concern obviously written in his face and voice as he gazed at the light. "I can tell. _What did he do_?" Malik flinched at the tone.

"N-Nothing!" He stammered in fear, his breath quickening. "Please, nothing happened…"

"_MALIK_!" The yami raged, rising to his feet. "What _happened_?" Tears began to prick behind the light eyelids, but he pushed them away, gritting his teeth as he glared determinedly at his knees.

"It's seriously nothing." Malik burst. "I-I mean, at first, I was a little scared, but I didn't need to be, Bakura showed me that I didn't need to be afraid…" A small smile spread across his face. "He's not as cold and ruthless as you think."

"_No_." the yamis eyes widened, softly shaking his head from side to side. "Gods, no way…" Malik blushed deeper, a small, shy smile on his delicate face.

"Yes…" He mumbled, nibbling on his lower lip. "Ah… Several times in fact." He stumbled slightly on his words, his face flaming. "He's really good-"

"STOP!" Marik stood up, rubbing his temples shuddering uncontrollably. "I don't want to know about your sex life, Malik. Just… No. No. Please." Malik giggled slightly as he brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes, a slightly mischievous smile on his face.

"Okay." Malik agreed, nibbling slightly on his lower lip. The yami sighed, rolling his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair, sticking it up even more on end.

"What am I going to do with you?" The yami asked dryly as he folded his arms in front of his chest, rolling hi eyes heavenward. "You're so…"

"So what?" Malik raised an eyebrow as he stood up also, one hand on his hips as he smiled softly.

"So… Warm." Marik finished, his cold amethyst eyes fixed on the light. "So bright, and bubbly, and pretty…"

"Pretty?" The light smiled softly, a giggle rising in his throat. "That's not much of a Marik word, is it? You said I was weak and pathetic." He continued, slightly accusingly as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Well, if you managed to bring yourself to have sex with that crazed psycho, then maybe you're a bit stronger than I originally thought." Marik pointed out, the corners of his mouth threatening to turn up into a smile. Malik smiled, a strange look brewing in his light lavender eyes.

"You've changed." He said softly, nibbling on his lower lip as he tilted his head to the side. "You used to be so cold and uncaring, yet after just a day with Ryou you've turned into a softie." Malik grinned, eyes lowering to the ground. "Who would have guessed?"

"Oh shut up." Marik spat, rolling his eyes. "I'm _not_ nor will I ever be, a softie." He growled, glaring at the light, who merely shrugged, raising his hands in an attempted gesture of peace.

"Okay." The light agreed. "You're not a softie. You're as arrogant, cold, evil, and sadistic as they come."

"Yes." Marik affirmed, crossing his arms with a smirk. "You better believe it." Malik giggled, with an uncharacteristic gesture towards the yami, he wrapped his arms around Mariks shoulder in a short hug.

"What the _fuck_?" Malik gasped and broke away from the yami abruptly, nibbling on his lower lip, eyes wide in his fright.

"B-Bakura…" Malik stuttered, his heart pounding in fear. "U-Umm…" his breathing became harsh and shallow in his terror, the back of his eyes burning.

"Oh shut up, you psycho." Marik spat, his cold amethyst eyes burning. "We weren't even _doing_ anything just talking, you possessive bastard."

"Marik…" The light whimpered, his chin trembling. "Please, don't fight, either of you…"

"Shut up." The sandy-haired yami spat, his hands curling into fists. "There is _nothing _going on between us, you freak. Gods, he's my_ host_." Bakura merely growled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Sick minded weirdo…"

"Whatever." Bakura hissed, turning away from the Egyptian pair and glaring out the window. _Why wont they just leave_…

"M-Marik?" A soft tentative voice laced with a gently British accent rang out form the bedroom. "Can you please help me with this?" The yami shot Bakura a look of pure venom before stalking into the bedroom, his angry expression softening a fraction at the young light.

"What do you need help with?" He inquired, shutting the door behind him as he walked over to Ryou, who was sniffling softly and wiping at his eyes.

"W-Well, I must have gotten more clothes, or something…" He said quietly, his bright chocolate eyes dulled and downcast. "This case won't close…"

"Okay." Marik agreed, one arm looping around the lights waist, Ryou flinching softly under the touch, to Mariks confusion. "Well…" He guided the whitenette over to the large case, squatting down and fumbling with the zip. "Maybe if you sit on it, I could zip it closed…" Ryou nodded obediently, settling himself on the middle of the large case, bringing it almost closed. Mariks arms strained as he struggled to close the case shut, sweat beading at his forehead. _Man, what did he put in here_? The yami thought dryly as he inched the case closed, letting out a long sigh of relief as it finally shut.

"There." Marik smiled, leaning back on his haunches, emitting a long sigh as he brushed a lock of hair out of his amethyst eyes. Ryou smiled a tiny smile, eyes still cast to the ground. His cheeks burned with a dulled ache, tears stinging his dark eyes.

"Th-Thanks." Ryou stammered softly, sniffing as he wiped at his slightly running nose. Marik frowned at the lights sudden change in disposition, biting his lower lip as he gazed at the light.

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Marik asked, concern laced in his voice as he stared straight into lowered chocolate eyes, bangs falling into them. In fact, his hair was falling all over his pretty face, shrouding his facial expressions. "Look, your hair's all over your face…" He sighed, brushing the snowy locks away from his face, despite Ryous soft gasps of protest.

_No_.

Ryous lower lip trembled as he swung his head back to the right, the curtain of silver once again falling over his face. Mariks eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open in shock and his hands clenching into fists.

"He _hit_ you." The yami growled, his muscular form shaking in suppressed rage, teeth set in a snarl. Ryou gulped and shook his head, tears forming in soft brown eyes. "_Yes_." He pushed Ryous heavy locks of white out of his face again, frowning as he bit his lower lip, one finger gently running over the bruise on the left side of the hikaris face. The other was flushed a bright red, his eyes wet and swollen. "_Ryou_…"

"D-Don't…" Ryou moaned, wincing in pain as Marik fingered his battered face. "Please…"

"Why did he do this?" Marik raged, eyes narrowing. Ryou sniffed, eyes lowering to the ground as a few more tears pooled on the carpet. "Ryou…"

"He knows about… about how I-I love you." The young light breathed, gasping in a deep shuddering sigh. "H-He doesn't like it…" Ryou added, his breath shaking.

"Well, who cares?" Marik snorted, rolling his eyes at the teen. "Who cares what that freak thinks, Ryou. You're not his _slave_." Ryou sobbed at the words, burying his head in his hands. "Ryou, you're _NOT_."

"Yes…" The light whispered through his fingers, his shoulders shaking. "I'm pathetic, I'm nothing…"

"_NO_!" Marik hissed, grabbing at Ryous hands to expose his bruised, tearstained face. "You're not nothing, don't listen to that weirdo, you're not pathetic." He said, doing his best to soothe the light with his gentle words. "You're the sweetest, kindest, innocent, and most beautiful, person I've ever met." His arms gently looped around the lights thin shoulders, lightly pulling him into his chest. Ryou sobbed brokenly, his hands clenching onto fistfuls of the yamis shirt, his lungs struggling to take in air between his sobs.

"Hey, hey don't cry…" Marik said softly, one hand gently rubbing small circles on the lights slender back. "It's okay, it's going to be okay, I won't let him hurt you again…" Ryou sniffed, rubbing at his redrimmed eyes.

"I hate this." He whispered, leaning his head deeper into the yamis chest. "I hate being so pathetic, so weak, so…" Ryou swallowed deeply, struggling to retain his tears.

"Ryou, you're perfect." Marik breathed softly, a smile on his bronzed face. "And don't you dare let anyone ever tell you otherwise." Ryou smiled at the gentle words, nuzzling his head into the yamis chest.

"Thankyou." Ryou breathed softly, his face alight in happiness as he drank in the Mariks words. It still seemed surreal to him that someone cared, noticed, especially after the dramas that happened with Bakura less than half an hour ago. "Thankyou so much, Marik, for caring. It's like… The best feeling in the world, to actually be _wanted_…" Marik sighed softly at Ryous words, a sad sheen in his amethyst eyes as he idly ran a few fingers through soft snowy hair.

"And I thank you." Marik almost smiled. "I've never had a second chance like this before, you know? It's… strange." The light grinned, one finger gently running along the contours of Mariks face, his large brown eyes shining with a sweet, beautiful innocence only two other people in the planet seemed to present.

"Yes… Strange." Ryou agreed, lowering his gaze to the floor. "It's hard, to sort of understand…" Marik opened his mouth to respond, when a harsh, impatient voice burst out from the living room.

"Oi! Are you to going to hang around forever or do I have to kick you out?" Bakura called, anger evident in his voice. Ryou bit on his lip, and Marik rolled his eyes, getting up off the case, and pushing the light off as he hoisted it into an upright position, straining under the mammoth case. Ryou giggled softly at his struggle, and ran to the door to open it for the yami.

Really, there was absolutely nothing wrong with Marik, at all. Not to Ryou. He was kind, sweet at times, he cared for Ryou, something that the light still found hard to believe. He wanted to stay with Marik forever, he wanted to stay happy and wanted and loved and excited, he wanted to stay with someone who thought of him more than a puppet, a slave, he _needed_ it.

"Marik, I love you so much…" Ryou breathed from the doorway, a sweet happiness clouding his dark eyes.

* * *

Argh. Only 2100 words.. -feels bad- and it's all one bloody scene... I hate myself...

Well, R&R anyways...


	12. Change

-runs in- Look! Fast update! XDD hehehe... It's kind of hard when you have absolutley NO PLOT AT ALL. I'm making up as I go along... which is partially why it taked forever for me to update. I'm so sorreh... I have got a plot, but it's major Character Death, so I probably won't use it. Or will I? Muaha...

Disclaimer: I own nothing... I swears on it! Except this cool little glow pen I found... And My laptop... But I don't even fully own that yet, I havent paid off all the payments...

* * *

"Well, well, if it isn't the happy couple." Bakura drawled lazily, sprawled out on the soft white couch, his half-lidded eyes gazing at the pair. Malik looked down, sitting neatly with his hands folded in his lap, caramel cheeks flushed a bright red, the Egyptians chest heaving and eyes oddly bright.

"Oh, shut up." Marik scowled, glaring daggers at the white haired demon. Bakura merely sneered, Malik blushing deeper and biting his lip. Ryou looked away, one hand clutching protectively at the yamis arm.

"Well, are you leaving or what?" Bakura growled, his eyes narrowing in anger at the pair. Marik merely snarled back, and Ryou squeaked, his hold on Mariks arm growing tighter.

"_Trust_ me." The yami glared at Bakura. "I can't _wait_ to leave." With that, he turned, wrenching his arm away from the light, stomping out the door and slamming it behind him so hard the walls shook. Bakura leaned back and placed his hands behind his head, smiling softly.

"I um, should really, like, go…" Ryou stammered, looking away. "M-Malik, I-I gues I'll call you later…" The light couldn't leave the room fast enough, his heart pounding as he managed to catch Marik up on the steps, who was weighed down by Ryous heavy case.

"Hello again." He said dryly, the case clanking behind him as he made his way down the stairs. "What kept you?" Ryou blushed, one hand shyly slipping into Mariks, tightly squeezing the bronzed fingers.

"Nothing." He said softly, the lights soft eyes looking up to Marik. "I was only a few seconds later than you." Marik sighed, squeezing his hand in return.

"I can't believe that sick freak did that to you." The yami muttered angrily, his hand tightening painfully around Ryous. "He is going to regret ever hurting you, I swear." Ryou sighed, leaning into Mariks shoulder as they made their way down the last few steps.

"Thanks for caring."

* * *

"Bakura!"

"Oh shut up, Malik, I don't want to hear it."

"I can't believe you _did_ that!" Malik glared the yami, anger in his warm lavender eyes. "He didn't even _do_ anything; it doesn't give you the right to hit him!"

"Did nothing!" Bakura sat up, crossing his arms as he glared daggers at the Egyptian. "Malik, didn't you _see_ what was going on? How soft Marik was around my host? How he managed to calm him so easily? Get it through your thick head, they're _together_."

"What!" Malik was dumbstruck? "Ryou… And my yami? Okay, this isn't a funny joke.." Bakura snorted, waving his hand at the light.

"I don't _do_ jokes, Malik, but I know that Marik and my light have something going on between them, and I _don't like it_." Malik sighed, leaning back into the plush back of the couch.

"Okay, even if they _are_… together, then what's so wrong with that?" Malik asked, frowning slightly. "I mean, apart from a few incidences, my yami can be quite… nice." Bakura snorted.

"Nice? Marik? _HA_!" The demon rolled his eyes. "More likely he's beating Ryou senseless. After all, isn't that was he was doing to you?"

"Yes." Malik agreed. "On occasion, but…" he trailed off, trying to phrase his point. "Would you say I was a pathetic, naïve, short-tempered, arrogant child?" The Egyptian inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Bakura snorted. "I would say you're sexy, smart, and such a good fuc-"

"Well, what I'm trying to say," Malik cut in front of the whitenette, flushing furiously. "Is that maybe my yami doesn't see Ryou as the weak, innocent little host that you see. Maybe he sees Ryou as something… More…"

"Well, I still don't like it." Bakura snarled, casting his eyes to the ceiling. "Honestly, My host, and that psycho, _together_? It just doesn't add up..."

"Well, aren't we, sort of the same?" Malik asked, tilting his head sideways to frown at the demon. Bakura merely raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Firstly, you're way cuter and sexier and crazier than my host, and secondly, I'm not some vengeful spirit created from someone else's pain. I do have a less psychotic side… sometimes." Malik giggled, his head gently leaning into the yamis shoulder, Bakura frowning at the movement. "What… Are you doing?" He asked, his brows knitted together.

"Snuggling." Malik smiled, his eyes half closed as he gently nuzzled Bakuras shoulder, both hands clutching at his arm.

"Why?" Bakura inquired, the temperature in his cheeks raising just half a degree at Mariks touch. The light shrugged, his eyes now fully closed.

"It feels nice." He said simply, his head beginning to feel a little bit fuzzy. Bakuras eyes widened, his mouth dropping open half an inch as he stared at the light.

"Oh no, oh no oh no." Bakura muttered shaking his head. "Malik, you are _not_ going to sleep." Malik merely sighed and shuffled slightly, an inch from sleep. "Oh _fine_, but you're making it up to me later." The demon promised. "We swore to not do any mushy romantic crap." Malik nodded, fast asleep. Bakura sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

Great. And he couldn't even reach the bloody remote.

* * *

Marik sighed in relief as he unlocked the door to his apartment, still dragging the extremely heavy case behind him. Ryou smiled softly, still holding hands with the yami, leaning on his shoulder.

"Well, home sweet home." Marik said slightly dryly as he hoisted the case inside, his arms straining. Ryou sighed, and nodded, sitting himself on the couch, curled into a small ball as Marik wheeled the travel case into his room, leaning it against the wall and joining Ryou on the plush purple velvet. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around the lights slender, rounded shoulders. Ryou nodded gently, leaning into Mariks shoulder with a sigh, tears forming in his doe brown eyes.

"Is the right thing to do?" The light asked softly, raising his damp eyes to Mariks pools of amethyst. "I mean, sort of… trading like this. I'm not scared for myself or Malik, it's just…" Ryou trailed off, unsure of how to finish.

"Strange?" Marik suggested, "New, different?" Ryou sighed, and nodded, gently nuzzling the yamis shoulder. "Brilliant?" Ryou giggled and nodded, his arms wrapping around the Egyptians broad chest.

"Yes." Ryou whispered, a wide smile on his face. "Oh yes, yes, more brilliant than anything else in the entire world." He gazed off into space. "But not all everything that is good is right… it you understand me." Marik raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"But it feels good, then what can be wrong with it?" Marik tried to reason, his arm still wrapped protectively around the lights shoulder. "Well, that's what I think…" He frowned. "But of course, someone as self sacrificial as you wouldn't think like that…"

"I'm not self sacrificial!" Ryou protested, his rose lips in a cute pout as he tried to glare at the yami. Marik merely snorted, one hand ruffling at the lights fluffy white hair.

"Name one time you have ever put yourself before your darkness, or the wellbeing of one of your friends." He said simply. Ryou frowned, glaring weakly at Marik.

"Well, when I-" Ryou frowned. "And when I-" The light wracked his brains, but he could honestly not think of a single occasion he had ever put himself first. "Well, I don't remember _everything_ that happens, I've just clearly forgotten!"

"Sure." Marik raised an eyebrow at the light. "Ryou, you know as well as I do that you've never done that. You're so bloody sweet like that, did you know?" The yami said, now gazing away from the light so Ryou couldn't see the gentle softness in his eyes. "I wish more people could see that really special side of you, it's like…" He cast his mind around, trying to come up with a good example. "Would you say, let yourself die if it was going to save the life of one of your friends? Even that twisted harpy Anzu?"

"Of course." Ryou said in an instant, not even needing to think about it. "I mean, Anzu has a family that cares about her, good friends, and she already knows what she's going to do with her life. I don't have any of that, if I was to die, no one except Malik would probably miss me." Ryou finished, his orbs gazing thoughtfully into space. "Would you miss me?"

"Oh, Ryou." Marik breathed, taking the light into his arms and placing a sift kiss atop of his snowy head. "Of course I would. I'd be miserable without you to take care of. Don't say things like that, don't even think them." He said fiercely, holding Ryou tighter than ever. "Don't ever say that."

"Okay." Ryou squeaked, trembling at Mariks sudden change in disposition. "I swear, I'll never say anything like that again." The whitenette gently laid one hand on Mariks bronzed cheek, trying his hardest to calm the yami down. "Please, don't be angry, Marik please." His large brown eyes almost melted Mariks heart, soothingly washing away the yamis anger, his soft gentle touch sending shivers up his spine.

"Okay." He finally agreed, his arms wrapped tightly, protectively around the teenager. "I can't be angry." He admitted softly, a small smile on his face. "Not around you." Ryou giggled, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks as he nestled into the yamis chest.

* * *

"_I hate you!" Malik screamed, tears streaming down his face as he landed another blow to the side of Mariks face. "You BASTARD I HATE you!" Adrenalin was running through his veins, his heart pounding in pure hate. "Who the hell do you think you are, you can't treat me like a stupid slave!" He punched his yami again, in the stomach this time, Marik couching and wincing at the blow. They were both on the living room floor, Malik beating the crap out if his other half. It was when he fell back on his rear, gasping for breath that Marik seized a handful of the lights sandy blonde hair, right on the top where it hurt the most. The light screamed as he was tugged to his feet, sadism flashing in his amethyst eyes. _

"_M-Marik, please…" The light gasped, struggling madly under the yamis hold. "Let me go!" Marik was wordless as he began to march towards the bedroom, the teenager whimpering and struggling and crying as he tried wrenching himself free of the yamis cold hands. "L-Let me go!" Malik cried out as he was roughly thrown on the bed his heart threatening to break free of his chest in fear. "Please yami, no…" He whispered, as Mariks cold hands began tugging at the zipper of his pants-_

"NO!" Malik cried out, jerking awake in fright. His lavender eyes darted around in fright, his hands clenching tightly on Bakuras arm.

_Wait_…

Malik blinked as he found out he was curled up on the couch in Bakuras arms, the yamis head tilted back as he snored lightly on his sleep. His eyes widened as he blushed, pressing his lips together slightly. _Oh my_… The Egyptian flushed deeper when he saw the slight smile on Bakuras face. _Holy crap_. Smiling Bakura? Well, wasn't that a bloody paradox?

Bakura groaned in his light sleep, shifting slightly under Malik, who froze, thinking he should maybe run away or something. You know, in case Bakura would get pissed off…

"Where are you going?" Bakura mumbled, one eye opening blearily. He yawned, stretching, and blinked a couple of times, rubbing at his eyes. "You owe me."

"Owe you what?" Malik said carefully, trepidation beginning to rise in his stomach. _Oh man, what did I promise_? "I never said anything…"

"Yes you did. I said you had to make it up to me later and you agreed." A devilish smirk spread across his face as he gripped Maliks wrist. "Besides." He added, dragging Malik closer to him. "I don't think you're going to mind making it up to me…"

* * *

"Do you want to go to bed now?" Marik asked, gazing down at the almost-asleep bundle in his arms. Yes, it was only around seven, but Ryou was exhausted, psychically and mentally, and still in a considerably amount of pain, so it really was best for him to sleep it off. The light nodded, shuffling around sleepily in Mariks arms.

"I'd better." Ryou said sleepily, yawning and stretching. "I do need a good nights sleep." He smiled softly, rubbing at his eyes. "But first." He looked serious. "There's something I need to do."

Take off the pillows and blankets, remove the top sheet, untuck the bottom sheet, throw it in the washing hamper, take out the fresh sheet, tuck it into the mattress, tuck in the top sheet, smooth out the blanket and put them back on the bed, put the pillows on, fluff them up, take the hamper to the bathroom…

Marik appeared deep in thought as he leaned in the doorway, nibbling on his lower lip as he watched Ryou change the sheets. It felt strange, hollow, for Ryou to be doing that, to remove the bloodstained bed clothing, it felt like…

Like Malik was never coming home.

Shaking his head to clear his mind of these strange thoughts, Marik smirked ever so slightly at the young Ryou, who had opened the large care residing in the corner of the room, and was sifting through the clothes for his pajamas. When he finally had the flannelette clothing in his hands, staring pointedly at the spirit, Marik turned away, heading into the lounge and leaving Ryou to change into his clothes.

Ryou sighed as he pulled back the sheets, sliding between the clean white linen. Maliks bed was much softer than his, the pillows more full and fluffy, and he also seemed to have more blankets. Malik was lucky. A small smile formed on the young lights face as he curled underneath the coverings, pulling the blankets up to his chin as he rolled over on to his side.

"Night Marik." Ryou whispered sleepily, his mind thick and fuzzy for a few moments, until he sank into a deep, dreamless slumber.

* * *

-Awwing over Ryou sleeping in cute PJs- I want him! -pout-

Did anyone get the part at the beginning? You know, how Bakura was all lazy and tiredlike and Malik wsa so figety? I was gonna add a lime, but had writers block...

R&R


End file.
